Surprising Turn
by Genchou
Summary: Tsukasa is giving up on Tsukushi...? Is there another girl for Tsukasa? Is Rui changing for the better or for the worst? Maybe Rui will finally end up with Tsukushi.
1. Who is she?

1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango, only the additional characters and plot.

Author's Note: I have only watched the Japanese drama version.

"-Sigh- Finally, it's time to get off." Tsukushi wiped the counter happily.

"Another day has gone by! What a tiring day today has been..."

"Why are you so happy?" Yuki stared at her friend curiously.

"Because–"Tsukushi was cut off as someone entered the shop.

"Doumyoji?!" Tsukushi gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy to see me? Of course you will be. I mean, the great Doumyoji Tsukasa is here.

Who wouldn't be happy to see me?" Doumyoji Tsukasa smirked.

"Don't be so full of yourself! I was just surprised." Tsukushi was happy inside but she wasn't about to let Tsukasa know.

"So, why don't we go take a walk together? I mean, you are probably going to go home anyway. Why not spend some time with the great Doumyoji Tsukasa?" Tsukasa suggested.

"I guess so. I have no choice, do I?" Tsukushi sighed.

"Don't worry, Tsukushi. I'll close the shop today," Yuki smiled.

"Arigatou (Somehow, it seems so much more meaningful if I wrote it in Japanese)!" Tsukushi replied.

Tsukasa took Tsukushi to Eitoku Garden Place. As Tsukushi was about to ask him why he took her there, a girl jumped in front of them.

"Hey, Doumyoji Tsukasa! I haven't seen you for so long! Have you been good all these years? Who's this girl next to you?" The girl asked suddenly.

"Don't be dumb. Don't you see me standing right here? Of course I've been good." Tsukasa smirked.

"Rude as ever... But wait, you seem to be nicer than before! I'm guessing this girl is the one who changed you?" Her eyes widened in shock.


	2. Girl Revealed

1**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah... I don't own Hana Yori Dango, only the additional characters and

the plot.

Author's Note: I've only saw the Japanese drama of this. Do not be surprised if this does not follow the manga/anime exactly.

"This is my girlfriend, Makino Tsukushi, " Tsukasa smiled proudly.

"Oh..." The girl's eyes traveled over Tsukushi's body. Her eyes narrowed at Tsukushi's flat body.

Tsukushi squirmed uncomfortably. She hated being judged by strangers.

"Who is she?" Tsukushi whispered to Tsukasa.

"Oh! That's right... I haven't introduced her yet! She's Yuri, my old fiancee," Tsukasa smiled sheepishly.

"That's me! Hey Doumyoji, wanna go visit my place? It's been so long," Yuri chirped cheerfully as she hooked her arm with Doumyoji.

"What about Tsukushi?" Doumyoji freed his arm from Yuri and put a protective arm around Tsukushi.

Tsukushi thought she saw a flash of jealousy on Yuri's face but it was quickly masked by a cheerful smile. Tsukasa didn't notice anything strange about Yuri though. Tsukushi thought that Yuri was being a _little_ too friendly with Tsukasa. But then again, they knew each other from years ago.

"Of course she's invited if you want! I mean, she _is_ your girlfriend after all," Yuri's smile seemed a little forced as she spit the words out.

Tsukushi felt a bit uncomfortable around Yuri and grabbed Tsukasa's hand without realizing it..

"Tsukushi, you just can't resist me, huh?" Tsukasa smiled as he realized what just happened.

"Oh! Gomen! I–" Tsukushi blushed and her words were cut off as Tsukasa hugged her fiercely suddenly.

While this was going on, Yuri was fuming. She can't believe what just happened. Not only did Tsukushi get to hold Tsukasa's hand, they hugged! She can't help but think bitterly of what else they might've done together.

"Tsukasa... Let me go! People are going to notice!" Tsukushi blushed at the thought of people noticing.

"You called me Tsukasa! Say that again," Tsukasa practically glowed with joy. He hugged her even tighter.

"Tsukasa Tsukasa Tsukasa Tsu–" Tsukushi was interrupted as Tsukasa kissed her lips.

While this was happening, Yuri was staring at Tsukushi with hatred. _How dare this girl seduce Tsukasa! Our wedding might've been cancelled a long time ago but this time... I'll be sure to get a firm hold on Tsukasa... Oh, the thought of calling Doumyoji that! And that gold-digger actually gets to call him that... _

Tsukushi broke away from the passionate kiss. She was now blushing a deep tomato red. Tsukasa noticed this and smiled. Tsukasa was about to dive in for another kiss when Yuri cleared her throat.

"Um guys... If you would stop getting all lovey-dovey here, do you mind following me to my waiting car?" Yuri crossed her arms.

During the drive to Yuri's mansion, it was really silent. Tsukushi was deep in thought thinking about what happened and didn't even notice when Tsukasa held her in his arms. Meanwhile, Yuri felt like kicking Tsukushi out and have Tsukasa hold her instead. She never thought she'd wish to be a commoner like Tsukushi but right now, she wishes she were Tsukushi.

As Tsukushi got out of the car, she gasped in surprise. Yuri's mansion was almost as big as Tsukasa's. Honestly, Tsukushi thought that she shouldn't even be surprised now. She's just a mere commoner and they are really rich. Of course they'd have nothing but the best.

Yuri noticed Tsukushi's reaction and smirked to herself. _That mere commoner would be surprised, wouldn't she? Such peasants would be surprised at the thought of living in luxury._

"Miss Sada Yuri," The butler bowed when Yuri passed by.

"I shall get the drinks for you two and I," Yuri smiled warmly at Tsukushi but the warmth never quite reached her eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Tsukushi thanked Yuri as she accepted the glass of wine.

"No need to be so polite... After all, we are good friends now, ne?" Yuri grinned.

Tsukushi didn't know how to drink and so she decided to drink it down all in a big gulp. Suddenly, the world started to spin rapidly around her. The world was turning darker and darker...


	3. XMystyc

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango (I wish), only the additional characters and the plot.

Tsukushi groaned as she woke up. Where in the world is she at? As she got a clear view of where she was, she gasped. _Where am I? Where is Tsukasa? Whose bed does this belong to?_

A maid opened the door and bowed politely at Tsukasa. "Good morning, Miss Makino. You had too much to drink two days ago."

Tsukushi's eyes opened in shock. "Two days ago?! What are you talking about?"

"Miss Makino, you drank too much two days ago. Miss Sada will be waiting for you downstairs. I will be the one to lead you there," the maid bowed once again.

Yuri was sitting casually on her sofa, sipping red wine. Her eyes turned cold at the sight of Tsukushi. She quickly smiled to mask her feelings. "I see you are up. It's about time. I need to talk to you. It's very important." This was a signal for the maids and bodyguards to leave the grandiose living room.

Tsukushi sat down next to Yuri nervously. _Could this be about Tsukasa? _

"Well, this might come off as a shock to you but it has to do with Doumyoji Tsukasa-kun." Yuri laughed uneasily.

"What's wrong? Did anything happened to him?" Tsukushi's eyes opened in shock.

"No, nothing is wrong. At least, I hope not..."

Two days ago...

"_**What... the?" Tsukasa stared at the unconscious Tsukushi in shock. "I knew she had a low tolerance of wine but... so fast!"**_

"_**I'll have a maid take her up to rest in a guest room." Yuri offered.**_

"_**Arigatou gozaimasu. Is it okay if I stay with her?" Tsukasa asked.**_

"_**Um, that might not be such a good idea. You see, I just received news on my mom's arrival to Japan. She still didn't forgive you for breaking off the engagement." Yuri stared at the floor.**_

"_**In that case, how about I visit her tomorrow?"**_

"_**That wouldn't be very.. good... Mom's back tomorrow morning. If she sees you hanging around here, she will kick you out. Why don't I just accompany Tsukushi-chan instead?"**_

"_**I have no choice but to agree. Good night."**_

**End of Flashback**

"You see.. Doumyoji was slightly mad at you for what happened. He was going to propose to you," Yuri winked playfully as she continued. "He told me to tell you that you should not contact him until I can show him the... new YOU! That's why you will have Tsu- I mean, Doumyoji's number blocked."

"What do you mean the new me?" Tsukushi frowned.

"He thinks you need to change. It'll really help you two with your relationship." Yuri assured her.

"But why should I change myself just to please him?"

"Not only for him. For yourself too. C'mon. There's no time to waste!"

"But but... I didn't–" Tsukushi didn't have time to complain as Yuri grabbed her wrist and took her to her room.

"There! Choose an outfit you like," Yuri opened her closet proudly.

"But there's so much to choose from! How can I choose?" Tsukushi gaped at the clothes in front of her.

Tsukushi went over to a grey outfit that was quite bland. She took it off the rack and looked at Yuri meekly.

Yuri frowned. _Why in the world would Doumyoji be in love with a girl who has no fashion sense? _

"No, it's too... plain. Oh, did I mention we are going to go to a club? Here, I'll pick an outfit out for you," Yuri snatched the outfit Tsukushi was holding and put it back onto the rack.

After twenty minutes of looking for an outfit, Yuri emerged with a slinky purple top with straps and an equally slinky purple mini-skirt. When Tsukushi saw what Yuri was holding, she blushed.

"I can't wear that! It's too... too... TINY!" Tsukushi grasped for a word that would describe the outfit.

"Baka! Didn't I tell you that I'd help you change? This is the first step. Don't worry, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Doumyoji would kill me, you know!" Yuri was about to continue when her cellular phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?" Yuri answered the phone.

"YOU! FINALLY! Why did Tsukushi block me? What the hell is this?" Doumyoji screamed in frustration.

"Calm down. You forgot, silly... Wait, hold on," Yuri covered the phone and told Tsukushi to try it on. She didn't give time for Tsukushi to object. Reluctantly, Tsukushi relented.

"What do you mean I forgot? Why did you call me silly?" Doumyoji demanded.

"Oh man... I'm so sorry! Tsukushi-chan is mad at you for some reason she refuses to tell. Please wait it out."

"What do you mean I wait it out? How the hell can I wait it out if Tsukushi is mad at me?"

"Calm down! Meet me at XMystyc today at 9 P.M. Tsukushi-chan will be there. She will be waiting for you. Turn up please!" Yuri hanged up the phone and smirked.

"Wha–" Yuri had just hanged up on him!_ How dare she! _Tsukasa stared at his phone in shock. But at least he'd get to see Tsukushi tonight. It's been so long since he last saw her...

"So how's it going?" Yuri entered the room again.

Tsukushi kept trying to put the strap on straight but it kept falling down her shoulder.

"Leave it like that. It's suppose to be that way. Now to find some shoes..." Yuri muttered as she went to her shoe collection.

"It's supposed to be that way?! I feel so... slutty wearing this!" Tsukushi cried out in confusion.

"Don't be stupid! Tsu- Doumyoji will love it."

"You mean Tsukasa would be there?"

"No... I didn't mean it that way. When he finally would stop being mad at you, you can wear it for him. Don't think about that anymore. Look, I found some gorgeous heels for you." Yuri held up a pair of 5-inch silver stilettos.

"But that's so high! I've never worn a 2-inch before... Much less a 5!" Tsukushi started to regret even wearing the clothes.

"Um hello? We are going to go to a club. Not only is it a club, but it's XMystyc!"

"What's so special about that place?"

"It is the hottest club in Tokyo."

"But–" Tsukushi had no time to finish her sentence when she was pushed to the bed.

Yuri took this moment to put the heels onto Tsukushi. "There! You look gorgeous."

Tsukushi tried to walk in them but failed. After ten tries, she finally was able to walk slowly in them.

Yuri smiled. Her task was done. She quickly ripped her dress off. Tsukushi gasped in shock and covered her eyes.

"Gomenasai. I didn't think you'd mind, since we are both women... I just need to change into my clubbing clothes and we are all set," Yuri smiled apologetically.

"Whoa, this place... is so flashy!" Tsukushi gasped as she laid her eyes on XMystyc.

"Don't dawdle. Admire this later. My friends are waiting," Yuri pulled Tsukushi hurriedly inside.

"Yo Yuri. Who's that hot chick with you?" A man winked at Tsukushi.

"Yo Sawatari," Yuri hugged him happily.

"Oh, did I mention? I brought some friends along. You don't mind, do ya?" Sawatari smiled.

"No, not at all. The more the merrier," Yuri blinked twice at Sawatari. It was the signal for "It's time now."

Sawatari nodded. He understood. One guy from the crowd went up to Tsukushi and held her tightly.

"Nani! What are you doing to me? You little–" Tsukushi was cut off as the guy kissed her passionately.

"Please... It's only a kiss. One kiss is all I ask," the mysterious man begged Tsukushi.

Tsukushi tried to break away but she started feeling a bit drowsy. _What's going on?_

Yuri saw Tsukasa looking around, trying to find Yuri and Tsukushi.

Yuri thought, "Just in time..."

A man walked up to Yuri and held her arms back painfully. He started to kiss her and tried to rip her clothes off.

"Doumyoji! Help!" Yuri screamed pleadingly.


	4. Desires Unfulfilled

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hana Yori Dango (I wish), only the additional characters and the plot.

Tsukasa saw Yuri and it was not a beautiful sight. Yuri's clothes were being torn off. An action caught his eye. Was that...? Was that Tsukushi making out a strange man? Fire seared through his body. _How could she betray me like that? And look at the clothes she's wearing! What a slut._

Tsukasa ripped the man away from Tsukushi.

"Tsukasa... I'm so relieved–" Tsukushi was cut off as Tsukasa slapped her face angrily.

"You slut! I don't ever want to see you again!" Tsukasa shouted angrily. _My heart felt like it was being torn into two._

Tsukasa heard desperate screams. He noticed it was coming from Yuri. This other strange man had Yuri's top and bra off. He was now sucking on her right breast.

"You bastard! Leave her alone," Tsukasa pulled the man away from Yuri and punched him in the face.

"Tsukasa... Tsukasa..." Yuri started to cry.

"Don't worry. I'll take you home," Tsukasa took his jacket off and covered Yuri with it.

While this was going on, Tsukushi was staring at them in shock. _What had just happened? I... I... The world is spinning in so many different colours..._

"Kami-sama... Tsukushi fainted... " Yuri's eyes opened in shock. "The... make-out session must've tired her out! She didn't even drink yet."

"Don't mention it anymore please..." Tsukasa's heart was being torn into two. He didn't need to be reminded.

"We can't just leave her here... Something bad might happen to her!"

"You are right.. You are always considerate about others, ne? Yosh, I'll call someone to pick her up. Happy?"

"Of course..." Yuri tried to stand up but quickly fell. Fortunately (Or rather, unfortunately), Tsukasa caught her.

"What's wrong?"

"My legs... I feel so weak..."

Tsukasa proceeded to carry her with his arms. This made Yuri blush happily.

"What about Tsukushi?" Yuri asked innocently as Tsukasa placed her down gently onto her bed.

"What about her?" Tsukasa asked angrily.

"She _is_ your girlfriend after all. What are you going to do with her?"

"Break up?"

"You can't be serious! But... You two overcame such great obstacles..." Yuri was bursting with happiness inside. _Maybe now I will have a chance._

"That slut betrayed me."

All of a sudden, Yuri started to cry.

"What's wrong now?" Tsukasa felt bewildered.

"Can you... Can you hold me? Just for today... Please?" Yuri pleaded.

"Alright. It's not like I mind," Tsukasa hugged Yuri.

"I haven't been so intimate with anyone... ever since Kaneda dumped me for another girl..."

"I think you are getting the wrong idea, Yuri..." Tsukasa moved away from her.

"No, I'm not..." Yuri inched closer to Tsukasa. "I know you have desires too. Did Tsukushi fulfilled your desires?"

"Ano... No. But that's not the point," Tsukasa started to blush.

"I am willing to fulfill them. I have desires too..." Tsukasa could feel Yuri's hot breath on his neck.

"This... this is wrong!"

"What Tsukushi did to you was wrong," Yuri gently laid her hands on Tsukasa's chest.

"I SAID–" Yuri kissed Tsukasa suddenly.

Her kisses were desperate and demanding. Tsukasa felt himself slowly relenting and kissing her back. Yuri smiled happily and continued to kiss him.

"I love you so much..." Yuri broke off the passionate kiss and stared into his eyes.

Tsukasa said nothing. Thoughts were running through his head. _This is so wrong! But Tsukushi betrayed you and besides... You already decided to break it off with her. But... You didn't tell her that it's over! Anyone could tell it's over between you two if they saw what happened before! _Tsukasa tried to put a lid to his thoughts. He decided to kiss Yuri instead. This way, he wouldn't have to think about anything...

Yuri was caught off guard. As Tsukasa's tongue found its way into her mouth, Yuri's heart started beating hard. _Does this mean Tsukasa feels something for me?_

Yuri unbuttoned Tsukasa's shirt, revealing a toned chest.

"You're gorgeous..." The sight of seeing Tsukasa's naked chest at least... was breath-taking.

"Miss Sada–" A maid entered the room with new clothes. "Oh!"

"LEAVE! Who told you to enter?" Yuri was angry at this unexpected interruption. This was not part of the plan at all.

"Gomenasai! This won't happen again," The maid was embarrassed at the sight she saw and hurried out of the room, leaving the clothes behind.

"This... is wrong... We shouldn't be doing this. Our friendship might be ruined, "Tsukasa put his shirt back on hurriedly and refused to meet Yuri's eyes.

"What do you mean?! It's all because of that maid, isn't it? I never knew you were so shy. You were always going on about how great you are. Just because the maid saw what we were doing... and you had your shirt off doesn't matter! I never expected the great Doumyoji Tsukasa would be so embarrassed easily!" Yuri was fuming now. _How dare he back off now!_

"We... I might have regrets. I love you but not in that way," Tsukasa was blushing fiercely

"What do you mean?" Yuri was confused and frustrated. Suddenly, an idea dawned upon her. "You mean you're a virgin?"

"What's so surprising?" Tsukasa was really embarrassed now.

Yuri started to laugh uncontrollably. "You mean... The great Doumyoji Tsukasa haven't even done the deed yet?!"

"Shut up!" Tsukasa hated being mocked this way.

Yuri stopped laughing. "Gomen, ne. I... was just surprised. Please forgive me." Yuri pleaded.

"This turned out to be a horrible day. I already lost a girlfriend. I can't afford to lose my best friend over something like this, ne?" Tsukasa didn't want to lose his best friend at the same day he lost Tsukushi. It's too much to bear.

Authors Note: I made Yuri so evil... That was not my plan at all! A week or two ago, I only planned to have Yuri be a bit meddling... O well, this might turn out good after all, ne? Please read and review x.x...


	5. Ended Yet?

1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hana Yori Dango (Although I wish I do...), only the

additional characters and plot...

"I should be apologizing... I admit I was trying to take advantage of you because you and Tsukushi just broke up..." Yuri started to sniffle.

Someone knocked on the door. "Miss Sada Yuri, your mom told me to notify you that she will arrive here tomorrow," a maid nervously said. She was wondering whether she interrupted something important.

"Ah... Um... Right," Yuri's eyes opened in shock. _And I had told Tsukasa that my mom is already here..._

"Sada! You said your mom is already home! Did you lie to me?!" Tsukasa was fuming._ First it was Tsukushi, now her!_

"Sh–She j-just left... I mean–" Yuri said lamely.

"I don't need any explanations. I just want to know one thing. Did you lie to me?"

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry Tsukasa! I can explain!" Yuri looked at Tsukasa pleadingly.

"I'm leaving," Tsukasa stormed out of the room.

"Gomen...I wish I didn't have to do this," Yuri was crying for real now.

"Master Doumyoji Tsukasa. Welcome home," Okada bowed politely.

Tsukasa just walked past him without acknowledging him.

Okada rushed toward Tsukasa. "Master Doumyoji Tsukasa, your sister is home already. She–She's waiting for you in her room."

"What?! When did she come home? What the hell is she doing here?" Tsukasa glared at Okada.

"You don't seem pleased about that, Tsukasa," Tsubaki walked toward Tsukasa.

"Nee-chan! I thought... thought you're in your room," Tsukasa stuttered.

"Correction: I _was._ I was tired of waiting for you so long so I decided to come down to wait for you instead. I came down just in time."

"What–What brings you here?"

"Why? What's wrong with visiting my favourite brother?"

"Pfft! I'm your only brother."

"I see you've got some more brains. Did it come from Tsukushi? Say, where _is_ she? I haven't seen her in such a long time," Tsubaki looked around her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What have you done to her _this _time?!" Tsubaki slammed Tsukasa against the wall.

"I–I didn't do anything to her! And what do you mean _this time?_ Can't _she_ be the one who did something wrong?"

"Hmm, you _do_ have a point..."

"Of course I have a point! I'm the great Doumyoji Tsukasa!" Tsukasa puffed up his chest proudly.

"Seriously. What happened between you and her?"

"She's a slut. I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Slut?! She's not a slut!" Tsubaki glared angrily at him.

"Is too! She was making out with a strange man and guess what? She was wearing slutty clothes too!" Tsukasa clenched his fists.

"That's... not Tsukushi! You must've mistaken her for someone else!" Tsubaki was confused now. _Tsukushi... at least the Tsukushi I know won't make out with just anyone or wear non-conservative clothing._

"I have not. She was with Sada."

"Sada? As in Sada Yuri?!" Tsubaki was surprised.

"Yea... her. I hate her too."

"What did she do to you?"

"She lied to me about her mother."

"Huh? Do you mind explaining everything to me?"

"Of course I mind! Just thinking about it makes me angry."

"Shut up. Tell me from the beginning of what happened." Tsubaki made Tsukasa sit down with her.

"It seems like I need to help you... once again," Tsubaki sighed.

"Once again?! I do not need anyone's help." Tsukasa stared at the floor.

"Of course you do. Now listen up," Tsubaki started to think.

"I don't want to go to her house... We already broke up!" Tsukasa grumbled.

"It doesn't matter. You have to apologize to her," Tsubaki informed him.

"WHAT?! I can't apologize to commoners. Not only is she a commoner, she's a slut."

"No more arguing. We are already here," Tsubaki smiled as Tsukasa pouted.

"Tsubaki-chan! And... oh," Tsukushi's smile faded when she saw Tsukasa.

"Hello. Tsukasa has something to tell you," Tsubaki smiled.

When Tsukasa didn't say anything, Tsubaki prodded him. "Right, Tsukasa?"

"Yes, I do," Tsukasa looked up. "You're a slut! I hate you!" With that, he walked away.

Tsubaki gasped when she heard those words. She ran to Tsukasa and punched him in the face. "No, not that. You were going to apologize to her!"

"She should be the apologizing. Anyway, we aren't a couple anymore so why does it matter?"

Tsukushi's eyes stung when she heard those words. _I guess he really means what he said..._

"Tsukasa! Are you dumb?! Just apologize to her," Tsubaki was really angry now.

"Tsubaki... Just drop it, please. He's right," Tsukushi spoke.

"What do you mean?! You... You really made out with a strange man and wore... skimpy clothes?" Tsubaki gaped at Tsukushi.

"Yes," Tsukushi was ashamed.

When Tsukasa heard Tsukushi admit it, he walked over to her and grabbed her arm hard. "Why did you do that?!"

Tsukushi saw the hurt and anger in his eyes. "Yuri said you wanted me to change..."

"What? I never wanted you to change. I loved you the way you were," Even Tsukasa was surprised when he said those words. "But... that doesn't explain why you made out with that strange man."

"I wasn't very aware of my surroundings at the time... and he just grabbed me all of a sudden," Tsukushi finished lamely as she blushed.

"You! Oh..." Tsukasa's grip on Tsukushi's hand hardened as he realized what was going on. "That Yuri sprayed me for a fool!"

"Sprayed? Don't you mean 'played'?" Tsukushi asked.

"Shut up! If you're so smart, go read a book," Tsukasa yelled.

Yuri was walking to Tsukushi's house. She was ready to tell Tsukushi she was going out with Tsukasa when she saw something that made her stop. Her eyes widened when she saw Tsukasa and Tsubaki. _What are they doing here?!_

"Leave her alone, you big evil thing!" Yuri yelled at Tsukasa as she ran towards him.

Tsubaki saw Yuri heading toward Tsukasa and decided to protect her brother.

"You are one to talk," Tsubaki tripped Yuri.

Yuri looked up at Tsubaki confused. "What do you mean? I was only trying to protect Tsukushi."

"You mean, by hurting and lying to her?"

Yuri's face paled. "NO! Why... why would you think that?"

"Because..." Tsubaki kneeled down.


	6. Yuri strikes again

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah blah, I don't own HYD although I wish I did...

Author's Note: Blah, I have writer's block... I've been reading some fanfictions to get some ideas but I don't have any... I hope this won't be a disappointment. X.x

_"Because..." Tsubaki kneeled down._

"I know everything", Tsubaki smiled.

"You are lying. How can you know everything? You can't possibly know that I love Tsukushi with all my heart. I was only trying to help her even though it failed..." Yuri protested.

"Shut up, bitch. You think just by saying that, it'll help you?" Tsukasa growled angrily.

Yuri felt like she has been slapped. _Fine, Tsukasa. I have no choice but to do this. It's all your fault, you know. _"Bitch? Darling, why would you say that? Did you forget that wonderful night already? What a shame. Why don't we relive it tonight?" Yuri grinned as she sashayed over to Tsukasa.

Tsukushi's mouth dropped open. She tried to not show any emotions as she said to Tsukasa, "I guess it's over, huh? It's okay... This was just all a fling to you anyway, wasn't it?"

As Tsukushi said those words, she felt like she was being stabbed in the heart multiple times. _I must not break down... I'm a weed after all. _She went back inside her home and closed the door slowly.

Yuri smiled happily. Now that the ugly weed is out of the picture, Tsukasa's hers! "Oh Tsukasa, I am hungry. Want to go eat somewhere? Don't have that expression on your face! She was just playing you..."

Even though Tsukushi was inside her home, she heard those words... She slowly slid onto the floor and broke down. _Hanazawa Rui! I need to talk to him... He'll cheer me up._

While this was going on, Tsukasa was just standing there, shocked. _How dare she break up with me? How dare Yuri do this to me! Women are so frustrating... _

"Get out of here, you nasty woman!" Tsubaki kicked Yuri in the stomach. "It's all your fault... You would love it if you end up with Tsukasa, wouldn't you? I'll tell you something and you wouldn't like it at all. You are never going to end up with Tsukasa. Tsukasa loves Tsukushi, you hear?"

"Tsukasa loves me now. He showed it during that night..." Yuri said sweetly.

Tsubaki became more angry. "Is this true, Tsukasa? What the hell were you doing with this bitch?"

"Leave me alone... I don't care anymore. It's not your business anyway, Nee-chan," Tsukasa walked away angrily.

* * *

"Oh Tsukasa! Wait for me, darling!" Yuri shot Tsubaki a cunning smile and went to catch up with Tsukasa. _This is my chance to seduce him... I shall take his virginity! And then... once we get married, I'll take his money and get a divorce. Oh this is sweet... Not only will I become really rich.. Well, I am rich already but I'll be even more rich... I'll be able to hurt Tsukushi and Tsukasa... I'll make Tsukasa mine! _

"Why the hell are you following me for? Didn't you get enough already?" Tsukasa wheeled around to face Yuri angrily.

"What do you mean? I really love you, you know," Yuri batted her eyes innocently.

"Pftt, you're only after my money. All of you uglies are!" Tsukasa replied angrily.

"After your money? Why, how can you say such a hurtful thing like that? And... Me ugly? Darling, I'm way prettier than that Makino girl. After all, she's plain... and I'm not."

"Whatever. Just get away from me. I don't need another gold digger to dirty me," With that said, Tsukasa walked away.

_Dirty you? You don't even know the meaning yet, you innocent fireball. You _are_ right about the fact I'm after your money... But to actually seduce you will be priceless. You only had eyes on that weed, and not a beautiful flower like me. _Yuri was angry. She shall try to get near Tsukasa... First thing to do is to transfer to Eitoku High School!

The next day at Eitoku...

"Listen up, everyone! We have a transfer student, Sada Yuri. Please welcome her," the teacher smiled.

"Oh, I do have to thank you for welcoming me so happily. My name is Sada Yuri, as you all know. You can just call me Yuri though," Yuri giggled.

* * *

Sakurako was staring at Yuri while she was eating her lunch.. _A new student, huh? Maybe I can–_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Yuri took a seat next to her.

"Hey, what's your name?" Yuri looked at Sakurako expectantly.

"Uh, it's... Sakurako," Sakurako smiled a little.

"Hey, Sakurako-chan. I hope we can be best friends! You know who is Tsukasa, right?" Yuri grinned.

Sakurako's eyes widened in shock. _Since when did a newcomer know Tsukasa so fast? Especially... that intimate already! _"Um, yea. Why?"

"Just wondering. I hope to be able to go out with him. After all, he _is_ single."

"You're wrong. He's with that nasty poor girl."

"Oh, don't worry about that. They broke up yesterday for good."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Oh, here he is! I have to go greet him now. Talk to you later," Yuri walked quickly to the F4.

"Hey darling. I missed you..." Yuri whispered seductively to Tsukasa as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. "Get your dirty hands off of me."

Yuri rested her head on Tsukasa's chest. "I really missed you so much..."

Tsukasa pushed Yuri to the floor. "Who the hell do you think you are, slut? Get the hell away from me." He practically snarled.

Tears ran down Yuri's eyes. "Tsukasa, have you forgotten what you did to me that night? Why must you be like this?"

Everybody gasped in shock.

"Yo Doumyoji, you finally got some guts to get laid?" Soujiro smirked as Akira laughed. The only one who wasn't in a smiling mood was Hanazawa Rui.

"Did you do it?" Rui looked at Tsukasa.

"No! We didn't do anything," Tsukasa blushed.

"No we didn't.. Except making out and a bunch of other stuff you don't need to know," Yuri smiled innocently.

"I'll never forgive you if anything happens to Tsukushi," Rui said coldly.

"Whoa, does he have the hots for that poor girl or what?" Yuri got up from the floor.

"Shut up, ugly. Get the hell away from me. We didn't do anything together and you know it," Tsukasa was in a bad mood. _Who the hell does Rui think he is? Whatever. If he loves that girl so much, he can have her. I'm done with her anyway._

* * *

At the emergency escape...

"Hey..." Rui smiled softly at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi was deep in thought. _My heart hurts so much... Why am I feeling this way? Shouldn't I be glad that there's no more bossy Doumyoji Tsukasa?_

"Tsukushi!" Rui frowned a bit when he didn't get any reaction from Tsukushi.

"Hanazawa Rui!" Tsukushi's head snapped up in shock. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with F3?"

"Because I wanted to see you," Rui said simply.

Tsukushi blushed a bit. "Oh..."

"What's wrong? What happened between you and Tsukasa?" Rui inquired.

"Hanazawa Rui, nothing happened... really... We just broke up," Tsukushi laughed bitterly.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," Rui could sense how sad Tsukushi felt.

Upon hearing those words, Tsukushi started to cry. "I can't be-believe it... He-he ac..actually did it with .. her"

"It's okay... I'm here for you, "Rui pulled Tsukushi into a hug. He kissed her head softly.

"I feel so lost... and broken without him, Rui," Tsukushi looked up at him with her sad, shiny eyes.

When Rui heard those words, he felt like his heart was broken. _She still loves him so... But now that he let her go, I don't have to hold back anymore._

"Tsukushi, you'll be okay... I'm always here for you, you remember?"

Tsukushi just hugged Rui tighter. "You're always there for me... I can't ever thank you enough."

"Maybe you can..." Rui said gently. Before Tsukushi could realize what he meant, he kissed her softly on her lips.

"I–" Tsukushi was cut off when Rui kissed her again. But this time, his kiss was more urgent and desperate. Rui's hands started to roam all over her body. To his surprise, Tsukushi didn't object.

While they were lip-locking, their pictures were being taken. The person taking the pictures grinned. _Oh... Doumyoji Tsukasa wouldn't be very pleased with you, Makino. In fact, he'll hate you, slut. _


	7. Sakurako and Yuri

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD. I wouldn't be writing fanfics for this if I did... I only own the plot and... the additional characters and etc. If a place I made up happened to be a real place in real life, it's all a coincidence.

AN: After going to a meeting for an hour, I got an idea for my next fanfic... If I don't forget it...

The next day...

Makino Tsukushi was at school, walking in the hallway. People were pointing at her and giggling mysteriously. Whenever she turned to look at one of them, they would giggle even harder and start pointing. _What is wrong with them? _

"Oh my God! Tsuki, you're soo lucky," Asai practically purred.

"Tsuki?" Tsukushi gaped at her.

"Oh Tsuki, you really are lucky..." Asai continued.

"What do you mean?" Tsukushi frowned.

"You just lost your boyfriend and now you already have a new one. Poor people sure move fast."

"But I don't have a new boyfriend..."

"Pictures don't lie, Tsuki dear."

"What are you talking about? Just get to the point already!" Tsukushi was getting tired of playing this game with Asai. She has a class to attend to.

"I saw those... very intimate pictures of Rui and you," Asai said finally. She can't stall anymore. She has to see Tsukushi's reaction.

"What do you mean?" Tsukushi blushed. She knew what Asai was talking about but it couldn't be. _How could anyone be able to take pictures of us?_

"Oh please, poor slut. Don't–" Asai was about to say when someone interrupted her.

"MAKINO TSUKUSHI! What is the meaning of this?" Tsukasa stormed up to Tsukushi and slapped several pictures to her face.

"No... No..." Tsukushi was gasping at the pictures. _This is just a dream... A nightmare... I need to wake up!_

"Well?" Tsukasa demanded. "I didn't know you're such a slut. I'm glad we aren't together anymore. It figures Rui gets my leftovers."

As Tsukasa said those words, he felt really angry and betrayed. _Who do she think she is to play me like that? I'll get her back!_

"Shut up, you octopus head! Anyway, why does it matter to you? It's not like I'm with you anymore," Tsukushi felt like crying at Tsukasa's words. She couldn't deny the fact she ran to Rui right after she and Tsukasa are not together anymore. _Is it really my fault that Rui helps put me back together whenever Tsukasa manages to tear me apart?_

"That's because I still care about you, you dumb woman!" Tsukasa yelled angrily. When he realized what he said, he started to blush a deep red.

"Finally you said what's on your mind," Soujiro sighed, relieved.

"Oh, Tsukushi, I love you so much... But I can't tell you because I'm afraid I'll be rejected... What to do, Tsukushi darling?" Akira said in a high voice as he sighed. He blinked really fast at Soujiro, an attempt to mock how females flirt.

"Oh Tsukasa, why would I ever reject you? I love you, you remember? I'll love you always," Soujiro caressed Akira's cheek gently.

"Oh, Tsukushi! You're the best!" Akira cried. He then proceeded to pretend to kiss Soujiro.

"Shut up! It's not funny," Tsukasa turned a deeper shade of red.

"Come," Rui appeared suddenly and pulled Tsukushi away before anyone could object.

* * *

At the emergency stairway...

"Tsukushi?" Rui looked over at Tsukushi

"Yes?" Tsukushi's eyes were unusually bright.

"Are you still thinking about him?" Rui hoped she doesn't say yes.

"Ye–I mean... I can't lie to you..." Tsukushi sighed dejectedly.

"Forget him... I'm here for you now," Rui pulled Tsukushi into a hug.

"But I can't! I can't forget those words he said to me..." Tsukushi's tears fell.

"What words? The one when he said I get his leftovers or when he said he still cares about you?" Rui looked into her eyes.

Tsukushi blushed. "You were there?"

"Yes. Now answer my question," Rui sighed inside. _Tsukasa is the one that always hurts her and I am the one that pulls her back together... Yet she loves him more than me. Why is it always him?_

"I was thinking about... How he expressed his feelings toward me."

"I–I'll leave you to your thoughts. I need to take a nap," Rui walked away in a hurry.

"Tsukasa, who showed you those pictures?" Akira asked.

"It was Sakurako," Tsukasa said.

"The pretty girl that is after you?" Soujiro perked up.

"Be more specific, Soujiro. There are two pretty girls after him," Akira looked up from his magazine.

"The one with plastic surgery," Tsukasa said lamely.

"She's pretty... Plastic surgery sure do wonders," Soujiro smiled a bit.

"Tsukushi's pretty," Tsukasa said angrily.

"Calm down, Tsukasa. I never said she isn't," Soujiro was alarmed. He didn't want to be in a fight with Tsukasa. Especially not when what just happened.

* * *

"Nice job. Well done," Yuri complimented.

"Thanks, Yuri. But it would've been impossible if it wasn't for you. After all, you have the skills to take pictures and make them look... more compromising," Sakurako smirked.

"Oh, that's just the small part. Though, if it wasn't for me, you would've not been useful... Anyway, if it wasn't for you, the pictures would've not been able to anger Tsukasa so much. If I was the one who handed it to him or have some twerp hand it to him, he would've killed me in a second and I would've lost my chance to be with him. But you... You made it possible. Tsukasa would stand no chance to be against you. After all, you have me now," Yuri smiled smugly. _I've got to admit. I'm pretty satisfied with the job._

"There's one problem though..."

"Don't worry. It's nothing we can't fix. After all, we finally have that poor girl out of the picture. It's just between you and I."

"No, she's not out of the picture yet, I'm afraid. Doumyoji declared he still cares about her today."

"WHAT?! After all that work and he still cares about her? That poor, ugly weed sure have a tight hold on poor Tsukasa. We need to do something about this!" Yuri was infuriated. _How dare he still cares about her after what she did to him? She deserves to die... And after Makino's out of the picture, there's still... This Sakurako girl to worry about. She's tough, probably even tougher than Makino. But no matter what, I'll be with Tsukasa._

* * *

"Doumyoji Kaede-san, there's a girl waiting outside for you. She requests to come in," A SP came into the office.

"Who is that girl? Is it the poor, ugly one?" Kaede glared.

"No, it's a rather nice-looking one. She is dressed in Gucci from head to toe."

"Alright, let her in."

"Ms. Doumyoji," Yuri bowed slightly.

"Ah... We meet again," Kaede smiled slightly.

"I need help... I want to be with Tsukasa."

"What sort of help?"

"I took pictures of Hanazawa Rui and Makino Tsukushi kissing. Even though Tsukasa saw those rather intimate pictures, he yelled that he still cares about Makino Tsukushi."

"That good for nothing weed! She is an eyesore... What has she done to my Tsukasa? She's got such a tight hold on him even though she cheated on him..."

"Err, they broke up. So technically, she didn't cheat on him..."

"It makes no difference to me. She needs to get away from him. After all, she's a gold digger and a rather low class one."

"So you'll help me, madam?"


	8. Amnesia?

1**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD so please don't sue me. I cannot afford a lawsuit.

Doumyoji Kaede just looked at her in the eye and walked out of the room, leaving Yuri baffled and confused. _Did I just get rejected?_

* * *

Tsukasa was pissed off. He loves Tsukushi yet that bitch just fled to Rui, who was glad to distract her with his kisses and hugs. _Why the hell did I tell her I still care about her? She and Rui are probably laughing at my foolishness right now... They are probably in bed together, enjoying each other's presence. They might even be–_

Tsukasa's thoughts were interrupted when a maid knocked on his door politely.

"Who is it?!" Tsukasa roared.

Tsubaki opened the door and yelled, "Is that any way to talk to your favourite sister?"

"You're my only sister..." Tsukasa muttered.

"Mum wants you. She told me to notify you.. Be careful. She seems to be up to something," Tsubaki sounded worried.

"You witch! What do you want now?" Tsukasa slammed the door with such force that even Kaede was a bit unnerved. But she refused to let that distract her thoughts.

"Is that what you call me now? Witch? Did the lessons I paid for you to attend go to waste?" Kaede said calmly.

"You're a witch... Wicker bitch," Tsukasa said in English proudly.

"Wicker? I'll call up a tutor to teach you proper English next week," Kaede frowned.

"Just get to the point," Tsukasa frowned back.

"I heard you broke up with that poor girl. That would've been the end of it... if you didn't express your feelings for her! What is wrong with you? She'll probably come back now since she knows she still have you wrapped around her dirty fingers!" Kaede slammed her hand on her desk.

"Even if she comes back, I won't take her back. She's nothing to me anymore," Tsukasa declared.

"Oh? Then you still caring about her is false, then?" Kaede raised an eyebrow.

"Huh! I-I ... Talking with you is pointless!" Tsukasa turned red.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Tsukasa started to throw things around, making the maids around him scatter.

"Throwing things won't help you at all. Would you stop being such an idiot and listen to me for once?" Tsubaki glared.

"What do you have to say, then?" Tsukasa finally stopped throwing things around to listen to what his sister have to say.

"You really are stupid. I heard everything. If she's nothing to you anymore, why are you so pissed? And even though mum knows you were lying about the part of her being nothing to you anymore, she'll use that against you. Pretty soon, you'll find yourself being set up with another girl again."

"Huh! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop it with this idiotic acting!" Tsubaki snapped. "You need to stop denying your true feelings about Tsukushi. It's only going to hurt you two in the long run. Not only is it going to hurt you two, it's going to hurt the people around you."

"I–" Tsukasa was about to say something when Kaede walked in.

"Tsubaki, you're going back to L.A. today. Your visit had to be cut short, which is unfortunate, but I'm sure Tsukasa enjoyed it," Kaede had several bodyguards carry the protesting Tsubaki outside.

"Now Tsukasa, you must not let your silly sister's words get stuck in your head. She's just a silly little girl who meddles too much, much like that poor girl you were with," Kaede shuddered.

"Tsukushi does not meddle a lot! She doesn't meddle at all!" Tsubaki was instantly on his guard. He started to stare at the floor, feeling his mum's stare.

"Tsk tsk... Have you already forgotten? You did say she's nothing to you... Why are you so defensive for? This is not going to look good for Shigeru," Kaede snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Tsukasa's head went up at the mention of Shigeru.

Kaede smiled coldly. "I knew you would be interested if I mention Shigeru."

"Answer my question!" Tsukasa practically snarled.

"Patience, my dear son. You musn't talk to your future fiancee this way. Although, she still loves you, you must show her some respect."

"I said to answer my question already," Tsukasa's voice sounded deadly.

"Didn't I already answer it? I did say she will be your future fiancee," Kaede clasped her hands together and put a huge smile on her face.

"We already went through this, you nasty witch. The engagement didn't go through the first time. What makes you think it'll the second time?" Tsukasa almost smiled at his comeback.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. Last time it didn't work was because the poor weed was there. However, this time, you two are old news and Shigeru is ready to accept you," Kaede walked out of the room, closely followed by some SPs.

Nishida stayed behind to tell Tsukasa something. "If you truly love her, do what you think is right." He then walked away, following Kaede.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tsukasa yelled at Nishida but got no reply.

_That doesn't make sense at all! And anyway, what does _he _know? He's only one of my mum's dog. _Tsukasa thought bitterly. Then another thought entered his head mockingly. _Is he really? He did help you during the dinner with Shigeru's parents, didn't he? Or maybe... just maybe... Your mom somehow forced him to, which is unlikely._

* * *

"Tsukushi, wake up," Rui said. 

They had gone out for a walk and after three hours, they sat down on a park bench, all worn out. Rui and Tsukushi decided to take a short nap. Rui woke up at 8 PM, five hours later. But Tsukushi was still sound asleep. He'd hate to wake her up, but he was hungry and wanted to go grab something to eat.

"Mmrr... Welcome to the dango shop. What do you want to buy?" Tsukushi murmured in her sleep. She was slightly drooling.

This made Rui smile. "Tsukushi, you're not working right now. The store is closed anyway..."

Tsukushi finally woke up. "Rui! What time is it?"

"It's eight," Rui cocked his head to the side, knowing Tsukushi would freak out.

"No!!! This can't be. I was suppose to wake up after thirty minutes," Tsukushi practically yelled in frustration.

"You were really worn out. Maybe we shouldn't have went for such a long walk..." Rui grinned a bit.

"I was not worn out! I wasn't even that into my sleep!" Tsukushi yelled indignantly.

"Hm?" Rui wiped a bit of Tsukushi's saliva off of her face, showing it to her. "Don't tell me this doesn't mean you were really worn out?"

Tsukushi eyes widened and blushed. "Ano... I... I... I want to see if I can catch up with Yuki. B-Bye."

Rui grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He grabbed her into a hug and whispered, "Spend some more time with me?"

Whilst this was all going on, Tsukasa was just staring at them in shock. _The nerve of them! Tsukushi never once let me hug her so openly in public... And I never got to sleep with her like that.. _Anyone who will take a glance at Tsukasa will know he was jealous and angry.

Tsukasa marched up to Rui and pulled him away from Tsukushi's grasp. He then punched him in the face. Right before Tsukasa could punch Rui again, Tsukushi used her body to defend him (Rui). Tsukasa's eyes widened in surprise and shock. It was too late for him to stop his fist. It hit Tsukushi's right jaw really hard. Tsukushi's head hit the edge of the park bench.

"Tsukushi!" Tsukasa yelled. He tried to hold Tsukushi but was stopped by Rui.

"Don't even think about it. You've caused enough pain. Just call for an ambulance quick," Rui's voice was quiet and calm, but he was anything _but _calm.

"You'll be alright, Tsukushi..." Rui murmured to Tsukushi, eyes full of worry and concern. He gathered Tsukushi's head onto his lap and used his shirt to stop the bleeding temporarily.

"Rui, my head hurts so much... I want to sleep..." Tsukushi's eyes fluttered softly.

"No! You can't sleep! You can't!" Tsukushi was surprised by Rui's sudden outburst.

* * *

"Master Hanazawa Rui! Is she okay?" Tskushi's mum rushed up to him. 

"I don't know yet..." Rui smiled a bit.

"You're so brave... You saved her yet again," Tsukushi's mum praised happily.

"Actually, she was the one who saved me," Rui smiled sheepishly.

"Master Hanazawa, you _must_ protect our daughter as a favour for what she did," Tsukushi's papa begged.

Tsukasa smirked at the sight. "Paupers are such a disgrace..."

"Hmph! At least we know Master Hanazawa will never hurt our daughter," Tsukushi's mum lifted her nose into the air.

Tsukasa's face turned red at the words. "I didn't mean to punch her so hard that she hit her head on the bench."

Susumu's eyes widened in shock. "You! I always respected you but how could you!"

"Tsukasa, Mrs. Makino wasn't talking about physical pain. She was talking about emotional pain," Rui pointed out quietly.

Before Tsukasa could retort, the door opened and the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how is Tsukushi doing?" Rui asked.

"She's awake now. You must not stress her out. If she doesn't remember who you are, don't be too freaked. She has a slight case of amnesia. It may recover soon, later, or never. Only time can tell," With that, the doctor left.

"Oh Tsuuuuukushiiii! We were sooo worried about you!" Mrs. Makino started to sniff loudly.

"Mama, don't be so embarrassing," Tsukushi blushed.

"Do you remember who I am? And who this boy is?" Mr. Makino pointed at himself and Susumu.

"Of course! Don't be dumb, Papa. Susumu, why the long face?" Tsukushi replied.

"No-nothing much. I was just worried about you," Susumu stuttered. He was relieved Tsukushi remembered him.

Rui sat down next to her. "How are you feeling right now?"

Tsukushi's eyes lit up. "Not too good but I'm glad you're here."

Tsukasa became jealous. "Yo, poor girl. How are you feeling?"

"Tsukasa, you still don't know how to show your feelings, do you?" Akira laughed as he walked into the room with Yuki and Soujiro. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Akira, who is he? Anyway, you shouldn't be here... You should be off wooing a woman," Tsukushi looked at the doorway.

Soujiro laughed. "Don't be silly, you hard-working virgin. These flowers are from Yuki, Akira, and I."

"Ooh, thanks!" Tsukushi smiled. "I'm glad you guys came. But you still didn't answer my question..."

"Fool, don't be playing around with me! Is this revenge about the time _I_ forgot who you were? It's not funny," Tsukasa was angry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsukushi was really angry now. _He is in no place to tell me anything. I don't even know him!_

"Tsukushi, you really can't remember him?" Rui pulled her to face him, worried.

"I'm honest! I've never met him before," Tsukushi declared.

Just then, Tsukasa's cellular phone rang. "Yo?"

"Don't yo me!" Tsubaki yelled from her phone.

"Is that Tsubaki?!" Tsukushi asked eagerly.

When Tsukasa nodded reluctantly, Tsukushi grabbed the phone from him before he could protest. "TSUBAKI!"

"Tsukushi! Why are you with my brother? So you two finally made up?" Tsubaki asked hopefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about... I have never met him before, Tsubaki," Tsukushi replied seriously.

"Hmph, the nerve to keep the secrets away from me! Anyway, where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital..."

Tsubaki was alarmed. "What happened?"

"I hit my head... I can't remember how though."

"Enough talking! I need to talk to her," Tsubaki grabbed the phone back and went out to the hallway.

"Excuse me, sir. Cellular phones aren't allowed here," A nurse informed politely.

"Do you know who the hell you are talking to?" Tsukasa snarled. This made the nurse flinch and walk away quickly, not wanting to anger the richest heir anymore.

"Tsukasa, answer my question!" Tsubaki demanded.

"I'm sorry... What happened?" Tsukasa asked.

"Why is Tsukushi denying everything?"

"She forgot who I am..." Tsukasa said lamely.

"Listen Tsukasa, you must make her remember you, just like she made you remember her. I can't talk now... Mother has these evil bodyguards guarding me. One of them is trying to listen to what I'm saying. I have to go now," Tsubaki said urgently. She then hanged up.

Tsukasa sat down on a chair and stared at the floor dejectedly. _I had it coming to me, didn't I? I forgot her, now it's her turn at this game. I wish the game will be over soon, because this game hurts a lot..._

Suddenly, the world turned black on him.


	9. Tsubaki is BAAACCKKKK!

1**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD. I'm only a fan...

* * *

Tsukasa woke up, his head throbbing. _Where am I? _He tried to move but he was bound tightly with rope. He sat up and saw that he was in his room. _What the hell?! _

"So you've finally woken," Kaede said coldly from her corner of the room.

Tsukasa gaped at her. He didn't notice her before. "What the hell are you doing in my room? And _why__the hell_ am I tied up?"

"Is this any way to speak to your mother who only wants the best for you?" Kaede snapped angrily. "If I didn't have people take you back, God knows what you would've done for that poor girl. It's good that she forgot who you are. Now she won't bother you and it's even better that she despises you."

"No matter what, I'll make her remember me," Tsukasa yelled, veins throbbing. His blood boiled at the thought of Tsukushi never remembering who he is. _I'll never let that happen. I must have her remember me. _

"No, you won't. I'll have you locked up in this mansion. If you tried to get out in any way, I'll be notified," Kaede smiled coldly.

"So what if you are notified? I love Tsukushi and I'll go to any length to get her back," Tsukasa's eyes narrowed angrily.

"If you contact her in any way, her safety would be threatened."

"What exactly do you mean by that?!"

"Maybe she'll be hit by a car while she's walking home. And maybe even her poor friend Yuki would be in danger."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can. And I will. Do you want to continue being tied up or have a little bit of freedom back?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll somehow get this rope untied."

"Don't be too proud, Tsukasa. After all, I can just disown you as fast as making you the heir. Nishida, untie him."

"Don't get near me. You dog! You're nothing but a scum."

"I'm sorry, sir," Nishida whispered.

"Lies! All lies! Get the hell out of my way before I knock you down!" Tsukasa raised his fists angrily.

* * *

"Yo?" Tsukasa answered his phone tiredly.

"It's me, Soujiro. Are you okay?" Soujiro asked worriedly.

"Do I seem okay to you?" Tsukasa snapped. "I can't contact Tsukushi in any way or that old witch will do something

"She sure seems determined to make you stop seeing Tsukushi. Want us to help?" Soujiro raised an eyebrow at Akira, who was looking at him curiously.

"Sure... Just don't remind her of how horrible I was to her," Tsukasa warned.

"Don't worry. She'll remember sooner or later. Nobody needs to remind her of the horrible things for her to remember," Soujiro smiled mischievously

"Soujiro!" Tsukasa screamed at the phone.

"Just kidding. Sheesh, you don't know how to take a joke," Soujiro remarked.

Akira grabbed the phone away from Soujiro. "Listen Tsukasa, don't pay attention to Soujiro."

Soujiro grabbed the phone back. "No, don't listen to him! You _have_ to listen to me. I give great advice!"

Akira grabbed it again. "He doesn't give great advice all the time. Tsukasa, listen up. I know you have no sense of humour when it comes to Tsukushi– "

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tsukasa interrupted.

Soujiro said innocently, "Why? Of course we are giving you great advice once again. Well it's really me that's giving great advice because Akira just have no sense of humour, like you."

"I'm going to kill you when I can, you two!" Tsukasa was practically fuming. _How dare they suggest I should joke around when Tsukushi is the topic?_

"Good-bye, my dear friend. We'll call you tomorrow when we see how Tsukushi's doing," With that, Soujiro hanged up quickly, sensing Tsukasa's anger.

* * *

"Hey, Tsukushi. How are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukushi asked, suspicious.

"Your memory," Yuki replied.

"It doesn't matter. I love Rui now. That's all that matters," Tsukushi said firmly.

"But don't you think you're being unfair to your previous boyfriend? You two went through a lot to be together and you aren't even going to try to remember who he is?" Yuki sounded a bit desperate.

"That's the past. I only want to care about my present and future," Tsukushi looked at her hands.

"The past is still a part of you! With some of your past missing, you won't be the same person you were before!" Yuki cried.

"Yuki, why do you care whether I remember that past or not? Whoever he was, he was just my boyfriend. I must've not liked or loved him enough for me to remember who he was."

"How can you say such a thing about Tsukasa? You two are the perfect couple," Akira walked into the room, followed by Soujiro.

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to do with Tsukasa," Tsukushi was disgusted.

"Don't be silly. He was your boyfriend and you two went through so much just to be together... He even wanted to leave his rich and luxurious lifestyle just for you!" Soujiro frowned.

"So then tell him to leave his rich and luxurious lifestyle. Why bring me into it?" Tsukushi's frown deepened. "I dislike him a lot. No, I hate him. He's such an arrogant man. I find it hard to believe I was ever in love with him."

"Just let her be. If she don't want to remember her past, then let it be," Rui walked into the room and handed Tsukushi a bouquet of beautiful red roses.

Tsukushi bowed her head into the flowers and smiled happily. "Thanks, Rui."

"Rui, how can you let Tsukasa suffer like this?" Yuki confronted Rui.

"Have you ever thought of how I felt when he forgot Tsukushi? I need to protect Tsukushi from any further harm," Rui stared at Yuki coldly.

"You're just selfish. You just want to seduce Tsukushi while her memory of Tsukasa is still lost!" Yuki's eyes started to shine.

"Seduce? R-Rui's not seducing me," Tsukushi argued lamely.

"I've given Tsukushi up to Tsukasa multiple times already. That was a mistake because every time, Tsukushi came running back to me. This time, it's not going to happen," Rui said angrily.

"Oh, stop fighting over the poor girl," Umi smirked at the doorway. "I'll have Tsukasa and you'll have your Rui. This way, we'll all happy."

"The only person that's not going to be happy is Tsukasa," Soujiro said quietly.

Umi looked at him. "Please, he liked me when he just lost his memory of Tsukushi. This time, he'll be bound to fall for me again."

"The only reason he ever fell for you was because he thought you were his girlfriend," Tsubaki snorted.

"Tsubaki?!" Tsukushi's eyes widened. "When did you get here?"

"Oh, Tsubaki-chan! We finally meet! Tsukasa and I have a history together! It's very meaningful. I hope you do wish us good luck," Umi smiled as she hugged Tsubaki.

Tsubaki frowned and pulled herself out of Umi's arms. "You must be that girl who pretended to be Tsukasa's girlfriend."

Umi laughed airily and said nervously, "Oh, that's the past. Why not remember the present and future instead?"

Tsubaki chose to ignore her. "Tsukushi dear! I heard you have amnesia and forgot who my brother is."

"No, I didn't. He's an arrogant and angry man," Tsukushi crossed her arms together.

"Do you remember when it was you who changed him?" Tsubaki asked tenderly.

"Changed him?" Tsukushi asked, confused.

"It was you who made him human... and is capable of loving someone," Tsubaki looked at Tsukushi carefully.

"I-I did that? I'm glad he loves you now!" Tsukushi grinned.

"You missed my meaning. He loves YOU!" Tsubaki said impatiently.

"Let's move on. How did you get here, Tsubaki-chan? Didn't your mom have people guarding you to make sure you're not gone?" Umi asked cheerfully.

"Yes. Apparently, I escaped. I'll just visit mother later and tell her I missed her. She won't believe me but she will after I start to cry," Tsubaki said smugly.

"Oh..." Umi was deep in thought now.

"Don't even think about ratting me out to mother!" Tsubaki thought of what Umi would and could do to destroy her excuse.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Nee-chan," Umi smiled a bit too much and hooked her arm around Tsubaki.

Tsubaki took her arm away from Umi and said coldly, "Only Tsukasa and close friends can call me Nee-chan. You are nothing to me."

Umi started to cry. "You can't mean that, Nee-chan! I love you so much..."

"No, you don't. You are only infatuated with Tsukasa. To truly love someone, you must be willing to let them go to be with someone who will make them happy..." Tsubaki walked out of the room.

* * *

Tsukushi laid in bed, thinking about what Tsubaki had told Umi. _"To truly love someone, you must be willing to let them go to be with someone who will make them happy..."_


	10. Damn Yuri and Umi!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD blah blah blah...

* * *

The next day, Tsukasa asked for a favour from his sister.

"Tsubaki? Where the hell are you?!" Tsukasa couldn't find her.

"Do you want to get punched?" Tsubaki scowled.

"N-No," Tsukasa's face reddened. If he wanted something from Tsubaki, he have to be nice to her. Even if he don't want something from her, it'd be wise to be polite.

"What do you want? I am going to visit Tsukushi soon," Tsubaki said.

"I-I... Can you tell me if Tsukushi is doing good or not?" Tsukasa looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed that he had to ask his sister for something so simple.

Tsubaki looked taken back. "Of course, anything for you! Well, I'm only doing it mostly because of Tsukushi, but if you want, I'll tell you."

"Of course I want!" Tsukasa snapped.

"I knew it! You still care about her! Well, I'll try to help Tsukushi gain back her memory because I have a feeling she'll regret it later..." Tsubaki smiled gently.

"What if she won't regret not remembering me? I mean, she hates me!" Tsukasa was worried.

"That's too bad, huh? She'll be with Rui and you might end up marrying some girl Mother assigned you to," Tsubaki smacked her brother's arm playfully.

"That witch is not going to get me married to just any girl!" Tsukasa frowned.

"If you are referring to me... Of course I won't marry you off to _just_ any girl," Kaede walked into the room, her arms crossed.

"What do you mean, Mother?" Tsubaki looked at her mother carefully.

"Tsukasa, you must abandon the hope of being together with that poor, nasty girl. She's a bad influence on you. You will of course, marry Yuri. Yuri is a fine, fine lady. She'll give you happiness and she's rich, unlike that poor, cheap girl," Kaede said coldly.

"Mother, have you forgotten it was Tsukushi who made Tsukasa love again...? Have you forgotten it was Tsukushi was the one who made Tsukasa seem human again?" Tsubaki turned to face Kaede.

"Love? Who needs love?" Kaede smirked. "Who needs love when you can have power... and money? Money is the key to everything! No money? You don't get respect."

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Tsubaki turned to leave the room.

"You better not be visiting that poor girl again," Kaede said coldly.

"Why not? She's my friend, after all," Tsubaki felt her anger rising.

"A Doumyoji must never be seen associating with someone poor because it gives off a bad image to us. We shall not have our image tarnished just because of some foolish actions," Kaede snapped.

"You're so... You're never going to be capable of making any real friends," Tsubaki ran out of the room before she could say anything worse.

* * *

"Tsukushi, how have you been?" Tsubaki smiled brightly.

"As bad as ever. Every time I try to remember something, my head hurts so much I can't even think straight," Tsukushi frowned.

"You are going to actually try to remember the stuff you forgot?" Tsubaki asked excitedly.

"I tried... But no matter what, I can't remember," Tsukushi said sadly.

"Hello everyone," Soujiro, Yuki, and Akira walked into the room.

"What are you guys doing here again? You just visited me yesterday," Tsukushi said.

"So? Tsubaki visited you yesterday and I don't see you trying to get rid of her," Soujiro pouted.

"Besides, I'm your best friend. Aren't you glad to see me?" Yuki asked, a bit hurt.

"No! I'm just surprised!" Tsukushi realized what her words meant and felt bad.

"Anyway, we're over that, aren't we, Yuki?" Soujiro looked quickly at Yuki.

Yuki blushed. "Right..."

"You guys forgot about me!" Akira frowned playfully. "Yuki's not the only one here."

"Anyway, back to what we were going to say. Why don't we all go on a vacation to visit my hot springs? Not only that, there's going to be lots of fun to help you recover faster," Soujiro smiled.

"Isn't that going to be expensive?" Tsukushi asked worriedly.

"What's going to be expensive? The flight to Soujiro's place? Don't worry, hardworking virgin. It's all paid for, by Soujiro," Akira patted Tsukushi playfully.

"Where-Where's Rui?" Tsukushi just realized he wasn't there.

"Oh, he's really sick right now. He must've gotten a bad cold or something. He's sorry he couldn't make it but he'll see you at the vacation spot if you would go," Soujiro winked.

"I-I was going to say I wanted to go. After all, who can pass up a free vacation?" Tsukushi managed to smile to cover up her embarrassment.

"Oh, and it's tomorrow morning when we're going to travel. So pack up your stuff by tonight," Soujiro informed.

* * *

"Yo?" Tsukasa answered his cellular phone.

"Wanna go on a vacation to my hot springs in New York City?" Soujiro asked quickly.

"Don't you have some hot springs closer to Japan? Anyway, if I wanted to relax in hot springs, I can go in mine. What's the big deal?" Tsukasa asked crankily.

"You can be stuck in a plane for so long... with Tsukushi," Soujiro smiled. He knew Tsukasa would come if he said this.

"Who wants to be with _her _anyway?" Tsukasa scoffed.

"You do, that's who... and oh, Rui too. So are you coming or not?" Soujiro asked.

"Rui's going to be there? When are we going?" Tsukasa frowned at the thought of Tsukushi being close to Rui. He has to be there to protect her from Rui's grip.

"Tomorrow morning," With that, Soujiro hanged up.

* * *

"Tsukushi, you're here!" Yuri saw Tsukushi and ran over to her. "I missed you so much! You're going to go on this trip too, huh?"

"Stay away from her," Tsubaki snapped angrily.

"What are you; her bodyguard? Besides, you're going to be stuck with me for a whole week," Yuri smiled triumphantly.

"Who the hell invited _you_?" Tsukasa saw Yuri, horrified.

"Oh, Tsukasa-chan! I am so happy to see you here too," Yuri smiled hugely and hooked her arm through his.

"Get away from me, slut. And what are we doing in a _public_ airport?" Tsukasa got away from Yuri.

"I figured it'll be more fun," Soujiro said lightly.

"Can we board the airplane already? It's ready to take off and I want to sleep," Rui asked sleepily.

"Oh Tsukushi, we're going to have so much fun," Yuki smiled happily.

"Hey, you! Get away from this seat. It's mine!" Tsukasa said angrily toward this innocent passenger who happened to be seated right next to Tsukushi.

"I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't realize that," The passenger quickly left to find the seat Tsukasa told him.

"What is wrong with you?" Tsukushi scowled angrily. "You're so annoying."

"I-I... Oh, be quiet and enjoy my company," Tsukasa stammered.

"Excuse me, Tsukasa and Tsukushi. I need to get to my seat," Rui smiled and pointed to the empty seat.

"Hmph," Tsukasa grumbled.

"What's wrong, Tsukasa? Not happy with your seat? I'm glad I'm seated with a window. It's so comfortable napping like this," Rui smiled contently.

"Oh shut up and sleep already," Tsukasa was bored.

"Tsukasa, how can you talk to him like that?" Tsukushi glared.

Umi appeared before Tsukasa could respond. "Hey Tsukasa!"

"How did you find me?" Tsukasa gaped.

"Oh, silly you!" Umi laughed airily. "See you soon!"

"Oh, I'm so bored and this seat isn't comfortable for sleeping on," Rui complained.

The group (Tsubaki, Umi, Yuri, Yuki, Tsukushi, Rui, Tsukasa, Akira, and Soujiro)'s plane landed in Korea for a break. It'd be two hours before the next plane would arrive.

"I have an idea! Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Yuri suggested.

"You may be really evil but that's a good idea," Soujiro smiled at the mention of the game.

The group sat in a circle with a water bottle in the middle.

Umi spun the bottle and it pointed at Tsukasa. "Truth or dare?"

Tsukasa didn't blink when he said, "Dare."

Umi and Yuri squealed excitedly. "I dare you to hit Tsukushi across her face."

Tsukasa stood up suddenly. "You want me to do that to her? You disgust me, you slut! You actually think I'm going to slap her?"

"Alright, calm down," Soujiro was alerted.

Tsukasa spun the bottle. It pointed at Tsukushi. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Tsukushi was a bit scared.

"Do you really despise me so much?" Tsukasa asked. Tsukushi looked at his eyes and saw confused and scared eyes.

"I-I don't know..." Tsukushi stared at her hands.

"Come with me," Tsukasa grabbed Tsukushi by her hand and took her quickly away from the group and into the...

"You idiot! Why the hell are we in the men's bathroom?" Tsukushi yelled angrily.

"Whatever... Scram, people!" Tsukasa yelled to the men who were still in the men's bathroom.

When they left, Tsukasa went over to the door and locked it. He turned to face Tsukushi angrily.

"I want to know this so bad... Why do you seem to despise me so much? Am I really not worth remembering? I remembered you when I forgot who you were... You made me try and I didn't regret remembering you. But you know what? You might regret not remembering who I am," Tsukasa's eyes turned a bit bright.

"I-I... I'm–" Tsukushi was cut off.

Tsukasa pulled her into a passionate hug. "I miss hugging you so much," he whispered into her ear.

Tsukushi was touched by his affection. "I guess you can't be so bad if you seem to care about me so much..." she mumbled.

Tsukasa kissed her gently. Tsukushi's first instinct was to pull away but the feeling of Tsukasa's lips on hers feel so right... so familiar.


	11. Yuri and Umi are gone?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD. Don't sue me. I has no moola for you.

* * *

Tsukasa pulled away and looked at Tsukushi with new hope. "You remember who I am, don't you? That's why you didn't smack me or anything!" He said excitedly.

"Baka! I ju-just had no time to react..." Tsukushi blushed.

"You sure?" Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi worriedly.

"Of course I did! If you didn't end it just then, I was going to slap the sense out of you," Tsukushi crossed her arms.

"Oh..." Tsukasa's face fell and walked toward the door.

"Um, what the heck are you doing? Why are you doing that to the door?" Tsukushi asked.

"Are you dumb or what! Can't you see I can't open the door? Help me already," Tsukasa demanded as he tried to open the locked door but couldn't.

"Uh, I think it's jammed," Tsukushi offered.

"Oh, that's a lot of help," Tsukasa said sarcastically.

Tsukushi decided to ignore that comment and decided to help–really. "HELP! ANYONE?"

"You're no help at all. With such an unattractive voice, who would want to help you?" Tsukasa snorted.

"Well, then why don't _you_ try?" Tsukushi retorted angrily.

"I–ahh!" Tsukasa moaned in agony when Tsukushi kicked him on the shin really hard.

The rest of the group was listening outside nosily.

"I wonder what they're up to..." Umi said quietly.

"I wonder why Tsukasa moaned all of a sudden..." Soujiro whispered, curious. "Maybe she finally decided to seduce him!"

They heard Tsukasa groan again. They thought Tsukasa and Tsukushi were doing naughty things inside... Tsukushi had just kicked Tsukasa again for trying to push her.

"We should leave them alone," Akira whispered suggestively.

"Oh, it's time to board! Do we help them or not?" Yuri asked worriedly. She didn't want to let Tsukushi dirty Tsukasa.

"I bet they'll be angry at us for getting into their private moments... So let's board without them!" Soujiro confirmed.

The group walked away from the men's restroom. Just then, Soujiro had a great idea.

"Would you look at that? It's time to board the plane to New York! I wonder where Tsukasa and Tsukushi is... Maybe they're having fun without us!" Soujiro said loudly.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi heard Soujiro's voice. Quickly, they yelled, "SOUJIRO!!!"

Soujiro heard Tsukasa and Tsukushi's voice. He mistook it as a sign of anger so he said, "We should just leave them alone!"

An hour later...

"There's no hope of us getting out of here anytime soon," Tsukushi was defeated.

"I can't believe my luck," Tsukasa murmured.

"I can't believe my luck either," Tsukushi agreed.

"Makino!" Tsukasa yelled roughly, startling Tsukushi.

"What?!" Tsukushi was startled.

Tsukasa, sitting across from Tsukushi, started to crawl toward her. "You know, this _is_ a good time for you to remember who I am."

Tsukushi paled at the thought of more head-splitting headaches. "No thanks."

"I didn't expect you to agree anyway.." Tsukasa tried to hide his disappointment.

Tsukushi tried to relieve the tension. "Um, I think I'm going to wash my hands."

Tsukasa waved his hands toward the sink. "Go then."

Tsukushi tried to turn the cold water knob but it didn't work. It was jammed. She decided to turn the hot water knob. It was also jammed.

"What are you doing?" Tsukasa laughed as Tsukushi tried in vain to twist the knob.

"I can't get the knobs to work!" Tsukushi gritted her teeth.

"Then why don't you–" Tsukasa broke off.

Tsukushi managed to successfully twist the hot water knob off. A spray of hot water hit her face. Tsukasa expected her to scream but she didn't. She just collapsed onto the floor. While her body collapsed onto the floor, her head hit the floor with a loud sound.

"Are you okay?" Tsukasa asked worriedly as he rushed to pull Tsukushi out of the water's way.

"My body feels like it's on fire..." Tsukushi muttered, her eyes closed.

"Your face and your hands are so red..." Tsukasa observed. "Your... head ... has an egg!"

"It hurts..." Tsukushi winced as she reached up to touch the sore spot.

"Help! Help! The place is going to flood! Damn it, Tsukushi. Why didn't you move onto the other sinks instead of using that jammed one?" Tsukasa yelled.

"Oh shut up! I didn't know," Tsukushi blushed because Tsukasa was right. _Why_didn't she use the other ones?

After several minutes, the door opened.

"Excuse me?" A strange man opened the door, shocked that there was a man and a woman in the men's restroom.

"It's about time you came! We missed our flight," Tsukasa snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, Doumyoji. Why don't we take you to New York on a private jet?" The man suggested nervously.

"How do you know who I am? How do you know what my destination is and who are you?" Tsukasa glared.

"I'm... hired by Doumyoji Kaede, your mother," the man bowed his head respectfully.

"Are you planning to kidnap us?" Tsukasa frowned at the mention of his mother.

"No. She wish us to take good care of you and make sure you get to have fun with your friends in New York after she found out you were locked in," the man bowed.

"She must be up to something," Tsukasa muttered angrily.

* * *

"I wonder when they're going to join us," Yuki looked at the sky, half expecting Tsukasa and Tsukushi to arrive.

"They probably forgot about us already," Akira smirked.

"Yea. They are probably having a lot of fun," Soujiro chimed in.

"They better not be," Umi screeched, balling her fists up.

"Why not?" Rui woke up from his nap at the sound of Umi's screeching.

"Because Tsukasa is mine!" Yuri screamed in anger and frustration. "That bitch better have not done it with him yet... She will just taint him."

"You are so possessive. Tsukasa don't even belong to you," Rui settled his cold eyes at Yuri and Umi. "You two are nothing but trouble. Why are you even with us?"

"Because.. Because... Soujiro let us," Umi stammered, trying to find a reason.

"Leave immediately," Rui said calmly.

"W-What?! This isn't even your place to begin with so shut it. Until Soujiro kicks us out, we'll stay here," Yuri said stubbornly, not wanting to miss the chance of spending this vacation with Tsukasa.

"Leave?" Soujiro winked at Yuri and Umi.

The four people watched the two girls walk away huffily.

* * *

Two hours later...

"You guys! They're here!" Yuki said excitedly.

"So Tsukasa, tell us about it. Was it good? I can't even imagine having sex in a public bathroom," Akira grinned.

"We didn't do it!" Tsukushi denied it.

"Then what was the moaning and groaning all about?" Soujiro didn't believe them.

"It wasn't anything sexual!" Tsukushi put her hands on her hips.

"Not even oral sex?" Akira's face fell.

"No!" Tsukushi was firm, looking at Rui.

"It doesn't concern me," Rui said coldly.

"Bad luck for you, Tsukasa. You're so old, yet still a virgin, like Tsukushi here," Soujiro pretended to cry.

"Shut up," Tsukasa was angry at the mocking tones of his two so-called friends.

"Let's go to the hot springs," Yuki suggested.

"Great idea. I feel so tired already," Tsukushi's eyes brightened at the thought of hot springs.

"Mmmm... This feels so good," Tsukushi closed her eyes, feeling like she has no worry in the world.

"Doesn't it?" Yuki agreed.

Tsukushi suddenly got a huge headache. "I–" She fainted.

"Tsukushi! Help!" Yuki yelled as she tried to get Tsukushi out of the water, while trying to put a towel around herself and Tsukushi.

"Oh, sexy. What do we have here? Two naked beauties... Well, maybe one. Tsukushi's not free," Soujiro appeared with Akira, Rui, and Tsukasa. They had hurried over when they heard Yuki yell.

Yuki blushed when she realized her attempts to cover her body and Tsukushi's body failed.

"I... Didn't mean to show," Yuki stuttered.

"We understand. We'll take care of Tsukushi. Put your clothes on..." Soujiro smiled genuinely.

"If anyone should be taking care of Tsukushi, it should be me," Tsukasa declared.

"Why you? I am just as capable of taking care of her, if not even more," Rui challenged, his icy eyes on Tsukasa.


	12. Mysterious but Familiar

1Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.

After Rui had said those words, it made Tsukasa really think. Thoughts whirled in his head. _Maybe Tsukushi would rather have Rui by her side than to have me... After all, I wasn't very nice to her. It's not right for Rui to steal her from me though! _This was making Tsukasa frustrated.

"Whatever. You can have her. It's not like she's very important to me anymore. You are just getting the leftovers," Tsukasa stomped away angrily.

Rui was shocked with what Tsukasa had just said. True, he loves Tsukushi but what Tsukasa had said about her was just... No words could describe it. _If poor Tsukushi had heard what her dear Tsukasa said about her, she would be upset._ Soujiro and Akira was just looking at Rui like he had gone crazy. They have never seen him so still after what Tsukasa had said. It was as if he had been frozen on the spot.

Soujiro, Akira, Yuki, and Rui looked at Tsukushi worriedly. They all wondered if she was going to wake up anytime soon. Meanwhile, Tsukasa was about to leave and go back to his home. He was seriously going to need some advice from his sister.

"Where...Where am I?" Tsukushi slowly opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake! Do you know how long we've been waiting for you to wake up?" Rui smiled playfully.

Tsukushi looked at her four friends... "Where's Domyouji?"

Rui's smile faltered. "He's leaving."

"What? Why? Where is he?" Tsukushi hurriedly got out of bed and waited for her friends to say something.

"Tsukushi dear, why are you even thinking about him? If you had heard what he said about you to Rui..." Soujiro frowned.

"Tell me where he is!" Tsukushi wanted to see Tsukasa really badly.

"He's in his room," Rui said quietly. "You might still make it."

"Doumyoji!" Tsukushi bursted into the empty room. "No... I was too late..."

She slowly walked to the bed and discovered a letter addressed to her. She opened it:

_I know you have always preferred Rui over me. Now, I'm giving you the chance to be with him once and forever. Don't miss me too much, okay? I know I'm awesome but you're just not good enough for me._

"How could he do this to me...Why..." Tsukushi was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Give me more beer, I said!" Tsukasa yelled angrily at the bartender. "You think this coffee is beer? Give me a damn break. I'm not that stupid to fall for such a trick."

"I'm sorry," said the bartender. He hurriedly went away to get the angry man a beer.

A familiar girl sashayed over to Tsukasa. She smiled coldly and thought, "_You had rejected me. Now I'm going to make you pay._"


	13. Yuri!

AN: I spent over an hour on this so yea... Please review if you read it. Some people added this to their watch list and yet didn't review. The only way I can actually be sure that you liked it is if you review. Also, it'll help me out so much if you would take a minute or less of your time to tell me what I need to fix or make it so it's more exciting. I haven't written a story for so long and I had to read the previous chapters to get an idea of what my plot was originally suppose to be. Please review!

* * *

"Tsukasa," the girl whispered in Tsukasa's ear.

Tsukasa whirled around and found that it was Yuri who had said that.

"What are you doing here, you bitch?" Tsukasa growled.

Yuri was about to just slap Tsukasa and leave but on second thought..._I_am_ after him and he's my ultimate goal. _"That's_sooo _mean, Tsukasa. Can't you say hi normally?"

"Why would I bother saying hi to a bitch like you?!" Tsukasa looked truly horrified.

"Because... you'll have to get used to saying hi normally to me from now on," Yuri smiled happily.

This confused Tsukasa. Why in the world would he have to get used to saying hi to her? It's not like they'll be friends or even lovers. Unless... _Of course! The evil witch had always wanted me to marry her..._

"Tsukasa, I love the way you think. I can just tell what you thought. Of course, we _are_ going to get married. Isn't this awesome?" Yuri took a seat next to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsukasa looked at her reproachfully.

"I have always loved you, my dear. Now that we would finally be together is my dream come true," Yuri scooted closer to him.

"Get away from me, you ugly witch!" Tsukasa growled and ordered two more cups of beer.

After ten minutes of sitting close to Tsukasa, Yuri counted the amount of beer he had drank. _One.. Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen...Twenty_!

"Stop drinking, Tsukasa dear! You are going to feel _so_ bad next morning," Yuri cooed.

"Ma...Makino?" Tsukasa was so drunk that he couldn't see Yuri's face clearly even though she was right next to him.

"Makino? I'm not– I mean... Yes, dear?" Yuri smiled suggestively.

"Have you finally come back to me? You only belong to me anyway," Tsukasa smirked.

_Wow, even though he's really drunk, he is still as arrogant as ever._ Yuri tried to not roll her eyes. "Of course, dear. I love you, remember?" Yuri kissed his lips.

"I... love you so much," Tsukasa mumbled.

"I love you too, dear," Yuri frowned fiercely. _He actually loves that ugly bimbo? Ugh!_

* * *

"What am I doing here? Where am I?" Tsukasa groaned as he woke up.

"Tsukasaaaaa! You're finally awake? I made breakfast. It smells delicious," Yuri sang out as she brought in a tray full of food.

"What... How the hell did you get in here? Did the witch let you in?" Tsukasa wasn't able to speak too loud, otherwise his head will hurt a lot more.

"Oh, you silly! We came home last night together," Yuri smiled. "And I had the best time with you... If you know what I mean."

Tsukasa paled at those words. He quickly looked at his body and clothes, wondering if he had really... done it with **her**! He was relieved to find out his clothes were still on.

Yuri could hardly help but giggle at him. "Darling, not _that_, unless you want to. You told me how much you loved me last night..."

"Are you crazy?! Why would I love you?" Tsukasa yelled, forgetting about his migraine.

"But..But you told me you did! How could you give me so much joy and then crush it so quickly?" Yuri cried.

"Stop faking it. There's no way in hell that I have told you I loved you," Tsukasa declared.

"Yes you did... Unless you mistook me for Makino..." Yuri wailed.

"I...I... I did?" Tsukasa gasped. As he thought about this over, he realized he did in fact love Makino even though he wouldn't admit it.

"She's the only person I love," Tsukasa said, partly in hopes of trying to get her to leave.

"No matter, dear. I'll try to win your love no matter how long it takes," Yuri was determined.

"Leave now," Tsukasa said through clenched teeth.

"I can't... I love you and here.. I made you breakfast!" Yuri's eyes opened wide innocently.

"I said **LEAVE**! How many times do you want me to say it before you get it?" Tsukasa yelled. "You're making my head hurt. If you really do care about me, leave right now and NEVER come back."

Yuri gasped, horrified. "I know you don't mean that, Tsukasa. You better not," Yuri's eyes narrowed into slits and she looked evil.

* * *

"Doumyoji..." Tsukushi slid to the floor unhappily as she held the note once again.

"Makino, it's no use getting all upset over this," Rui said almost angrily. He snatched the piece of paper out of her hands and ripped it.

"How could you?! You're so harsh," Tsukushi wailed.

Yuki looked at her like she went crazy. "You never sounded as whiny as you did now and I can't remember the last time you talked like this... You remind me of Yuri."

"I... I need to find him!" Tsukushi ran out of the building and looked around, frustrated. There were too many directions to go and he's probably long gone now...

"Makino!" Rui ran out and caught Tsukushi by her arm. "Stop being agitated and think. He left you.. And said horrible things. Why would you still want to be with him?"

"What did he say? I have no idea," Tsukushi frowned.

"Oi Makino! Akira will say it," Soujiro said.

"Whatever. You can have her. It's not like she's very important to me–" Akira mimicked and was cut off.

"Lies! All lies! He would never say something that bad..." Tsukushi said unhappily.

"He did..." Yuki confirmed Tsukushi's horrible thought. "He really said that."

"Why... Did he really hate me so much?" Tsukushi cried out.

* * *

"He kicked me out," Yuri stated as a fact when she called this person. 


	14. Scene

1AN: I actually feel like updating again... Well, that's because I am waiting for this game to officially open x3. My internet is being evil again and it keeps disconnecting so eugh. I am starting to disconnect every two minutes. What the heck...

* * *

"What do you mean by that? Are you not doing your job properly?" The woman on the other end yelled.

"I am doing the best I can. It's just that the weed won't let go," Yuri stated calmly.

"That poor girl is still after him? Hmph," Kaede began to think of a plan...

Yuri and Kaede began to discuss about various things involving the separation of Tsukasa and Tsukushi.

* * *

"Tsukasa, I have some things to talk to you about," Kaede said.

"What do you want? I have nothing to talk to you about," Tsukasa growled. He is still in a bad mood and didn't feel like seeing anyone.

"You must not be so impolite to anyone, including me. I am your mother and you have to respect me," Kaede said cooly.

"If you have nothing else to say, please leave," Tsukasa gritted his teeth.

"Why must you still think about that poor, dirty girl?" Kaede asked.

"Who are you talking about? Tsukushi? I'm not still thinking about her," Tsukasa said.

"It's no use lying to me. Love is not stable and cannot last forever. Power, however is much more useful," Kaede declared.

"I left her this time. Shouldn't you take that as a sign that I don't care about her anymore?" Tsukasa said angrily. Talking about Tsukushi was making him angry and frustrated.

"I do hope that's true. Thinking about that girl is no use anymore. She's only interested in your money. And oh, do consider Yuri as your future wife. She's excellent and is the total opposite of that gold digger you always hanged out with," With that, Kaede left.

"Stupid witch! How dare she suggest Yuri to me?! Who does she think she is... Yuri and that witch are in cahoots... I just know it!" Tsukasa grumbled to himself as he paced around his room angrily.

"Hmph. That silly boy will come out of it and know that Yuri is his perfect match. With Yuri, he can never go wrong. And she'll make sure that he stops thinking about that gold digger. He's just thinking about her right now," Kaede watched from outside. Thoughts raced across her head as she watched her own son looking very angry.

* * *

"Tsukasa!" Tsubaki screamed into her brother's ear.

"...Yes?" Tsukasa winced painfully as he held his cell phone away from his ear.

"You better come pick up Tsukushi today at three o'clock in the afternoon. The whole bunch of them are coming back from their vacation today. It's a perfect opportunity to get back with Tsukushi," Tsubaki declared happily.

"Um... Nee-chan?" Tsukasa mumbled.

"Don't you dare say you won't do it! I would be there but I am not available right now. You have no good reason to back out of it anyway," Tsubaki yelled angrily through her phone.

"I... I already said I am not with her anymore. Why should I go? It's going to look like I'm the loser," Tsukasa said a bit angrily.

"Oh please, you and your stupid pride always get in the way of things. She's not the only one that'll be there. Soujiro, Rui, Akira, and Yuki would be with her too," Tsubaki rolled her eyes.

"I'll have you know that I'm only going to the airport at that time because of Rui, Soujiro, and Akira. Nobody else," Tsukasa said.

"Of course," Tsubaki hanged up, happy.

* * *

Rui was standing at the same spot they were at for an hour already. He was waiting for Tsukasa to come because Tsubaki had notified him that he'll be there. However, with what Tsukasa had said to him about Tsukushi, he had serious doubts that Tsukasa would actually come._Besides,_ he thought to himself, _why am I even waiting for him to come? It's not like I want Tsukasa to be together with Tsukushi anymore. Not with the way he had treated her ... _

"Rui, there you are!" Tsukasa yelled, relieved as he ran toward his direction.

"What do you want anyway?" Rui said coldly. "Have you already forgotten what you had said to me a few days ago?"

"I...I'm so–" Just as Tsukasa was about to apologize (oO Straaange) , he was cut off.

"Rui, let's go already. I'm done buying snacks and using the bathroom..." Tsukushi trailed off when she saw Tsukasa standing there.

Her jaw dropped open and she just gaped at him. Tsukasa felt like reaching over and closing her mouth shut. _Is she this happy to see me?... Or is she just too shocked at the fact that I'm actually here again?_

Rui noticed Tsukushi's face and he quickly said, "We should go already. Let's go, guys" He told the other people to stand up from their seats.

"I... I hope you had fun at your vacation," Tsukasa mumbled, turning red. He was not used to being so polite.

"No thanks to you, we did," Tsukushi said acidly. She brushed coldly by him.

"I–I didn't mean it when I said you were leftovers and that you weren't important–" Tsukasa stuttered and was cut off sharply.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I've given up on you," Tsukushi said as she took Rui by his arm and walked away.

"Stupid, I'm actually trying to apologize to you and you just dismiss me like that? No manners at all!" Tsukasa yelled.

"Since when do you care about manners, Mr. Doumyoji? You never did. What made you start to care about being nice and polite to people?" Tsukushi yelled back angrily.

By now, everyone was staring at the two angry fireheads. They practically had smoke coming out of their ears and looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"Come on, Makino. Let's go," Rui said gently, trying to get Tsukushi to forget about Tsukasa.

"Yes, let's go to your home for a cup of tea," Tsukushi said loudly, trying to aggravate Tsukasa.

"Grr..." Tsukasa growled angrily.

Here he had come so far just to see her, and he gets dismissed and even gets a date with Rui? _The witch was right... I need to forget about her. She's becoming a gold digger, just like what she had said._ Tsukasa knew deep down that Tsukushi was not a gold digger at all but because he was such a hot head, he kept saying bad things about Tsukushi the whole way he walked home. (Dear me, he actually walks? OO )


	15. To New York?

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.

* * *

"I hate him so much," Tsukushi fumed.

"Let's not talk about him," Rui smiled slightly.

However, Tsukushi seemed to not have taken notice of Rui and kept muttering about how much she hated Tsukasa. Rui was thinking hard while sipping his tea slowly. He knew Tsukushi still loved Tsukasa. Otherwise, why would she get mad at him for such a trivial thing? _Maybe I'll never be able to replace him in her heart._ This thought saddened him greatly.

"–Right Rui?" Tsukushi broke Rui's train of thoughts.

"Hm?" Rui looked up at her.

"I should stop thinking about him and let go..." Tsukushi said almost sadly. She wasn't about to let Rui know how upset she was really.

"It's up to you," Rui replied. He didn't want Tsukushi to know how much he supported her idea of letting go of Tsukasa.

"Let's go for a walk in the park," Tsukushi said brightly, trying to change the subject.

"Sorry, I feel tired. I want to take a nap," Rui smiled apologetically. _I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I have too much on my mind. _

"It's okay. I'll go home now," Tsukushi said and left.

* * *

"I hate her so much," Tsukasa said angrily to himself. He was on his way for a walk in the park to clear his mind. He didn't want to have to go home yet–It feels too suffocating.

* * *

"Hm, it's too good of a day to just go home and do chores... I am going to go to the park," Tsukushi declared happily.

Tsukushi and Tsukasa were walking to the park, coming from opposite directions. They were so deep in their thoughts, they didn't watch where they were going and collided into each other.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" They both said at the same time to each other.

"Oh, it's you. What happened? Rui didn't want you?" Tsukasa smirked, secretly happy to see her.

"He wanted to take a nap. What are you doing here anyway?" Tsukushi looked at him suspiciously. He was not one to take a casual walk in the park alone.

"Can't I appear here? This _is_ a public place after all," Tsukasa said smugly.

"It isn't like you to appear in places like this. After all, you are a Doumyoji and they don't do this," Tsukushi replied.

"Hmph, well I do. What about it?" Tsukasa crossed his arms.

"Have fun walking then," with that, Tsukushi started to walk away.

"Tsukushi–" Tsukasa called out instinctively.

"What?" Tsukushi turned her head back.

" Good luck with you and Rui. I won't bother you anymore," Tsukasa said sadly.

Tsukushi was greatly confused by what he had just said. Was he being sincere? What did he mean by saying that? Whatever he meant, she was a bit glad that he isn't going to bother her anymore.

"Thanks," Tsukushi managed to force a smile.

"I–I'll be heading home now. Bye," Tsukasa walked away quickly.

It was one of the few times Tsukushi and Tsukasa had a conversation without getting all aggressive with each other. Then again, it was always fun to argue with him. _No! What am I thinking? I'm suppose to forget about him. Besides, he promised to not bother me anymore. _Tsukushi had no idea what Tsukasa's words really meant.

* * *

_Why did I say all those things to her? It's not as if we're still together... _Tsukasa wanted to forget about Tsukushi. Besides, Rui's after her now. He decided to go back to New York and get an education there. He sat down on his bed, dazed.

"Tsukasa," A familiar voice drawled.

"You!" He turned around and saw his mother.

"What is this I've heard? You finally left Tsukushi. It was a fling after all," Kaede smiled.

"Wha-what? What are you trying to say? Get to the point," Tsukasa said angrily.

"Don't act stupid with me, dear. I know everything you said to that poor girl," Kaede said sternly.

"...Why you!" Tsukasa clenched his fists angrily.

"Don't forget that I am your mother. Do you dare hit your own mother?" Kaede widened her eyes mockingly.

"I want to ask a favour from you," Tsukasa said after a moment's pause.

"Favour? Does it involve her?" Kaede asked suspiciously.

"I want to move to New York," Tsukasa declared.

"New York? Why?" Kaede asked.

"I... I want to change my environment," Tsukasa stuttered, not expecting her question.

"You can move to there as early as tomorrow," Kaede smiled evilly. With that, she left his room.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Akira and Soujiro were shocked by what Tsukasa told them.

"I'm moving. That's what I mean," Tsukasa sighed.

"Does Makino and Rui know about this?" Akira asked.

"It doesn't concern them," Tsukasa said angrily.

Soujiro sneaked a look at Akira. He had a hunch it does in fact concern them. Tsukasa always does things for a reason, whether it's a good or bad reason. He is a bad liar too. The way Tsukasa's cheeks turned red indicated he was lying to them. Akira returned the look to Soujiro. There must be something going on that they aren't aware of. Of course, they do know something happened between Tsukasa and Tsukushi but he was always so attached to her.

"Don't you believe me?" Tsukasa said suspiciously when he looked at his two friends.

"Of course we do," Akira widened his eyes in shock. "We're your friends after all."

"You're not going to tell them two, are you?" Tsukasa asked, already knowing that they would.

"We wouldn't dream of it," Soujiro assured him. In his mind, he was thinking about when to tell them.

"When are you going to leave?" Akira asked.

"Midnight," Tsukasa affirmed.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe this, Makino," Soujiro said hurriedly.

"What's wrong?" Tsukushi asked worriedly.

"Tsukasa–"Soujiro began but was interrupted.

"He's going to move to New York tonight at 12:00," Akira interrupted rudely.

"Oh..." Tsukushi finally understood what Tsukasa had meant.

"Why are you telling her this anyway?" Rui asked sleepily.

"Don't you love him, Makino?" Soujiro inquired.

"I–I..." Tsukushi was unable to deny it but she didn't want to admit either.

"Are you going to see him, Makino," Rui looked at Tsukushi expectantly, waiting for an answer.

Deep down in Rui's heart, he already knows that she will go. He just wanted to be sure.

To his disappointment, she said yes. Akira and Soujiro didn't look surprised by Tsukushi's answer. Rui guessed that Soujiro and Akira told them about Tsukasa's departure to make Tsukushi go find him one last time.

* * *

"Tsukasa!" Soujiro called out.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukasa's heart jumped when he saw Tsukushi was there along with Rui and Akira.

"Tsukushi wanted to see you one last time," Akira declared.

"Wh-what?!" Tsukushi stammered.

"Did you?" Tsukasa turned his head to face Tsukushi.

"I-I– " Tsukushi was at a loss for words because she was so embarassed.

"It doesn't matter anyway, does it? You're leaving anyway," Rui interrupted.

"Yes, it doesn't matter. Bye," With that, Tsukasa turned around and went to board his airplane.

Tsukushi's face fell. She wanted to tell Tsukasa to stay but... He doesn't even want to stay. He wants to leave. _I won't stop him. _Tsukasa didn't want to move to New York anymore... It was clear to everyone that Tsukushi still has feelings for him. He wanted to stay but Tsukushi has Rui now. _I'm just going to make a fool out of myself. _

Everyone watched Tsukasa walk slowly to his airplane. Suddenly, Soujiro and Akira had an idea. They looked at each other mischievously and grinned.

"Oh Makino!" Akira cried out in a high voice.

"Doumyoji? What's wrong?" Soujiro cried out in an even higher voice.

"I can't bear to leave you behind. I really don't want to leave!" Akira said, distressed.

"Really? I can't bear to see you go! I love you so much, Doumyoji!" Soujiro wept fake tears.

"Cut it out," Rui warned.

"Did we do a good job of expressing both of your emotions and feelings?" Soujiro grinned while Akira looked at them smugly.

"Tsukasa, why are you not in the airplane yet?" Kaede called out as she walked toward the group.

"I was just about to leave," With those words, Tsukasa continued to walk to the airplane.

Any thoughts of Tsukasa staying left everyone's minds. They knew with Kaede in the way, Tsukasa wouldn't be able to express his true feelings for Tsukushi. Rui felt a bit happy about that, even though it was wrong. Usually, he's the one trying to make Tsukushi cheer up after she fought with Tsukasa but now... His attitude about that changed. He wants to have Tsukushi all by himself, even if it meant her heart still belongs to Tsukasa.


	16. Will Tsukasa and Tsukushi be reunited?

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.

It's been a year since Tsukasa last left for New York. No matter how many times Tsukushi had called him, he never answered the phone. Rui was upset because Tsukushi was still attached to Tsukasa but also because he's avoiding her. He had tried to call Tsukasa a week after he left for New York but he ignored his calls too. Akira and Soujiro had tried to contact Tsukasa but to no avail. It seemed like Tsubaki was the only one who could contact Tsukasa but she doesn't even want to mention her own brother. She had said that she doesn't wish to mention him but she didn't say why.

Tsukushi had tried to beg Tsubaki to contact Tsukasa but she refused. She'd said one time, "It's no use anyway. He doesn't want to be contacted with his old friends anymore."

* * *

"Makino?" Rui brought food for Tsukushi for her lunch.

Tsukushi didn't reply to him. She just sat at the buffet table like she was daydreaming, except Rui knew she wasn't. He knew she was heartbroken and wanted to see Tsukasa. It's been a hard year for everyone, especially for her. She was the most attached to Tsukasa and it broke her heart to see him leave. Not only that, it was like he had disappeared off the surface of the Earth and doesn't exist anymore. Tsubaki doesn't want to talk about him anymore for unknown reasons and none of his friends were able to contact him.

"Makino Tsukushi? Are you okay?" Rui asked Tsukushi, this time raising his voice.

"What? I'm.. fine," Tsukushi was startled and answered with a wan smile.

"Your face looks a bit too pale," Rui held his hand to her forehead.

"I'm okay. Nothing's wrong, really," Tsukushi tried to assure Rui but he wasn't convinced.

"Are you hungry?"

"Um... Not really. It's a waste of food if I don't eat though. I'll eat just a bit."

Rui watched Tsukushi eat. Usually, she would make a big deal out of the food and act like it was the tastiest food she ever ate in her life. After Tsukasa left for New York, she changed a lot. She wasn't as optimistic and always seemed to be spaced out. He knew Tsukushi missed Tsukasa but... Does it really mean he has no chance at all? None? Not even a bit?

Rui reached over to her plate of food and grabbed it out of reach.

"What are you doing?" Tsukushi asked, surprised.

"Since you aren't hungry, let's go watch a movie," Rui suggested.

"I... Sorry Hanazawa. I just don't want to go watch a movie," Tsukushi lowered her eyes sadly.

Rui became fed up with her. Normally, he was very patient, especially with Tsukushi. However, all the moping she's done over the year is starting to be very irksome.

"Stop acting like your life has no meaning anymore! What happened to the Makino Tsukushi I knew? She was strong and nothing ever made her feel down. Why are you like this now?" Rui said angrily.

"I...I...Hanazawa, I'm sorry. I.." Tsukushi didn't know what to say.

"After all these years we've known each other, you still call me Hanazawa..." Rui said sadly. True, he calls her Makino most of the time but that was because of Tsukasa. Tsukasa would've gotten mad and think something was up if Rui called her by her first name.

"I'm very sorry... I–I need to go now," Tsukushi left in a hurry.

Rui was fuming, which was very unlike him. _What is happening to me? I have never felt this way before... After Tsukasa had left and Tsukushi became like this, I've changed too. Not only is Tsukushi unhappy everyday, I'm becoming more and more angry. I am being less and less of a patient person and more like Tsukasa._

* * *

"Hello?" Tsukasa picked up his phone.

"It's me, your mother. I'm calling you to notify you of a very important event. You're engaged to Miss Sada Yuri. She's a wonderful person," Kaede drawled.

"But... Her mom still didn't forgive me for breaking off our engagement years ago. Why would we be engaged?" Tsukasa was scared. What plan has his mother cooked up now?

"It doesn't matter. Such trivial stuff," Kaede waved it off.

"But–I don't love her," Tsukasa blurted out.

"And you still love that gold digger? I can't believe it... What potion has she fed you to make you so fond of her?" Kaede asked angrily.

"I–Who said I still love her? I never did anyway," Tsukasa rebutted angrily.

"Then there should be no problem with this engagement. Would you want to come back to Japan for your engagement party or would you rather it be held in New York?"

"Japan is fine. I haven't seen my friends in quite a while," Tsukasa had a plan. He would make Tsukushi jealous.

"Miss Sada, this is going so well. He actually agreed to be engaged to you. It would've been a problem if he didn't. He had no choice anyway," Kaede said happily as she fingered her gold pen.

"Yes, Ms. Doumyoji. It'll be a pleasure to have you as my mother-in-law," Yuri said excitedly.

Finally, there'll be a chance for her and Tsukasa to be together. _My dream for years have come true... Now if only we'll be able to be married so that the little weed won't be able to intercept._

* * *

"You...are invited to Miss Sada Yuri and Mister Doumyoji Tsukasa's engagement party," Rui read the invitation card out loud to Tsukushi, Yuki, Akira, and Soujiro.

"I've got an invitation too," Akir aand Soujiro said at the same time.

"I...I have one," Tsukushi said.

"Looks like I'm the only one not invited," Yuki smiled weakly.

"It doesn't matter. We're allowed to bring a guest and I'm going to bring you to the party. Is that alright?" Soujiro smiled in her direction.

Yuki felt like she was dreaming. "Of course. Thank you."

"He's...He's ...After a year, he finally contacts us...Only to tell us he's engaged to Sada," Tsukushi said quietly. A drop of tear fell onto her invitation.

"It'll be okay. I'll be there for you," Rui murmured, holding her head to his chest.

"I wonder what he's up to now," Akira said.

"Didn't he hate that Sada Yuri girl? I bet his mom was behind all this," Soujiro's mouth dropped open as he realized that.

"Sada Yuri really like Doumyoji. They make a perfect match," Tsukushi tried to say it brightly but failed.

"I–I...Makino, it'll be okay. Besides, at least you get to see him after a year. We all do. And when we do, we'll make sure to ask him what happened to him," Akira said, trying to find something positive about this engagement.

"Of all the places the engagement party is to be held at, why Japan...?" Yuki asked wonderingly. Maybe Tsukasa was up to something. She suggested that to Tsukushi and Rui's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe he's trying to hurt Tsukushi even more," Rui said.

"Tsukushi?! No more 'Makino Makino'? You two must've gotten so close together that I didn't even notice," Soujiro smiled playfully.

"I need to spend some time alone," Tsukushi got up suddenly and went out.

Rui stared silently after her. After all this time, she still loves Tsukasa. It's no use... She'll never love him like she loves Tsukasa. He has to do something about this, he thought to himself angrily. He went outside to where she was.

"Tsukushi, are you planning on going to his engagement party?" Rui asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Hanazawa Rui, I need some time alone.. Please understand the situation I'm in. I really don't want to think about this anymore," Tsukushi broke into tears.

Rui felt bad about making Tsukushi cry but... This is all Tsukasa's fault. Of all the places he could've held his engagement party at, it has to be where Tsukushi would be at. Not only that, she was even invited to the party.

"I'm sorry, Tsukushi. I know you went through a lot but, I'll always be there for you," Rui said passionately.

Tsukushi suddenly hugged Rui, being grateful that he's there to be by her side. She started to cry even more, alarming Rui.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rui was shocked.

Tsukushi replied by hugging Rui tighter and Rui smiled sleepily. No matter how tired he is, he'll relish this moment. Yuki went outside and saw her friend and Rui hugging each other. She knew that Rui loves Tsukushi and wouldn't want to hurt her but who knows what love can make someone do? Just seeing the pair hugging each other tightly made her heart hurt. She remembered the times Tsukushi had went to her and confessed how much she still loves Tsukasa.

* * *

The next day, Yuki paid a visit to Rui.

"Hanazawa, I need to ask you something," Yuki said.

"What is it?" Rui asked sleepily. He was napping before Yuki came to his room.

"Do you love Tsukushi?" Yuki blurted out.

"Yes," Rui's blunt reply startled Yuki.

"Do you know how many times she came to me and told me she loves Doumyoji?"

Rui's hands clenched into fists. He stuck by her side all these times and she still loves Tsukasa? This is unfair. He decided to lie to Yuki.

"Yes, I do."

Yuki wasn't expecting Rui to reply with an answer like that. She bid farewell to Rui and left, thoughts troubling her mind. _How would he know... unless Tsukushi told him too? But he loves her so much... Wouldn't his heart break if Tsukushi really did tell him that?_


	17. Engagement Party

**Disclaimer**: I don't own HYD. Is it really necessary for me to type this anyway?

* * *

"Thank you all for coming to my son's engagement party. Thank you for taking time out and coming to congratulate the two new lovers," Kaede smiled as she started on her speech.

"What is she up to now?" Soujiro wondered out loud.

"No doubt she's trying to hurt Tsukushi even more," Yuki said bitterly.

"Say, where _is_ she?" Rui looked around.

"I thought she was coming too," Akira replied.

"I see her!" Shigeru piped up.

"Shigeru? What are you doing here?" Akira's eyes widened in shock.

"It happens I was invited too! Now, let's join Tsukushi. Come on," Shigeru said happily.

"Tsukushi, are you okay?" Yuki was concerned.

Tsukushi was practically stuffing her face full of food. Soujiro grimaced as he thought about how much fat she must be putting into her body. Tsukushi didn't seem to have heard Yuki's question and continued to stuff cake down her mouth. Rui felt sympathy for her and took her plate away gently. Tsukushi looked up in surprise.

"Don't do this to yourself," Rui said gently.

"What do you mean? We should all be happy for Doumyoji and–" Tsukushi pretended to be happy.

"Stop pretending! It's not like we all can't see how unhappy you are," Rui said sharply. Everyone looked at him in shock, thinking to themselves how Rui has changed so much over time.

"We know Kaede is trying to tear you two apart... But as long as you still love him and he still loves you, she can't do anything about it," Shigeru said.

"Why would he love me? After all, Sada is much prettier and so much richer than I am. I'm just a weed... An ugly weed," Tsukushi said unhappily.

At the sound of Tsukasa's voice, everyone looked up.

"I'm very happy to see you all here. I'm even happier to announce that Sada Yuri will be my fiancée," Tsukasa said to everyone.

Sada Yuri went up to the stage and took over. "After years, we're back together. It must be fate that we'll be husband and wife."

Everyone clapped politely. Tsukushi tried to smile but she couldn't. It seemed like he really was over her and... moving on. It should be time for Tsukushi to move on too but... How can she when Tsukasa is the only one she'll ever love? She loves Rui too but it's a different kind of love. She'll never be able to love Tsukasa the way she loved Rui.

"Tsukushi?" Rui asked gently.

"Yes?" Tsukushi snapped out of her thoughts.

"Do you want to dance?" Rui smiled slightly, hoping she wouldn't reject his offer.

"Um...I don't know how," Tsukushi hesitated.

"It's okay. I'll lead you,"Rui took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Tsukasa meanwhile, was dancing with Sada Yuri. He wasn't exactly pleased with what he had to say before. If he didn't say that he's happy to have Sada as his fiancée, then his wicked mother would hurt Tsukushi. He knew he had ignored Tsukushi for the past year but... It was for her own good. If he contacted her or even still looked like he harboured feelings for her, she'll be in grave danger. The only reason why he even accepted the marriage arrangement was because he wanted to get over Tsukushi. He sighed unhappily. It was for the good for everyone, he assured himself.

Meanwhile, Yuri had noticed that Tsukasa looked very unhappy. She knew that he was still thinking about Tsukushi... What she couldn't figure out was why he was still so into that poor girl. It's not like there's something attractive about her. Her ugly, torn rags only made her look more unappealing. The way she looked so happy when she ate made her look like she couldn't afford anything good to eat. The way she looked so unhappy when Tsukasa made his speech made her stomach feel ill. It made Yuri feel good to know that Tsukushi can't be with Tsukasa anymore. _Tsukasa is _mine_ now. Nobody can take him away from me,_ Yuri thought triumphantly.

"Tsukasa-kun?" Yuri asked, trying to catch his eyes.

"Doumyoji, not Tsukasa," Tsukasa grunted.

Yuri noticed Tsukushi was close to them now, so she hatched up a plan. She placed a finger over Tsukasa's lips and made a "shush" noise. She said, "I love you so much," loudly. Then, she proceeded to kiss Tsukasa. Tsukasa didn't try to resist, to her surprise. Tsukushi's eyes widened in shock over the way Tsukasa seemed to accept Yuri's kiss. Her heart sank, thinking that Tsukasa really is over her now... and loves Yuri.

* * *

"Wow, did you see what happened there?" Akira exclaimed.

"Of course I did. Sada was all over Tsukasa, if you hadn't noticed," Soujiro replied, rolling his eyes.

"Can't you stop talking about that? You're going to make Tsukushi feel bad," Shigeru frowned at them.

Rui just looked at Tsukushi intently. He had seen what had happened too, as many others did. He wondered how much she must be hurting now.

"Tsukushi–" Rui began but was cut off.

"I... I need to sleep now. I'm tired," Tsukushi said quickly and ran to her room.

* * *

"Why did you kiss me?" Tsukasa demanded.

"Well, you didn't seem to dislike it either," Yuri said just as aggressively.

"That was because–You know I promised my mother that I can't make a scene and if I pulled away, everyone would have seen. You knew Tsukushi was right next to us so you had to kiss me to hurt her, didn't you?" Tsukasa slammed a fist into a nearby wall.

Yuri jumped when she saw what Tsukasa did. She quickly regained her composure. "Why do you care so much about her? Can't you just forget about her and think about _our_ future? Besides, what's so good about her? I am so much better than she is," Yuri stung from the closeness Tsukasa seemed to have with Tsukushi. He even called that poor girl by her given name.

"Our marriage is a marriage of convenience. You actually think I love you? Stop dreaming," Tsukasa said arrogantly. Inside, he was hurting. Why is it so hard to be with Tsukushi? Money didn't matter when it comes to love. His mother had to make such a big deal out of him dating Tsukushi. _I wonder how she's doing right now... Rui's probably comforting her and they probably are kissing or doing something behind my back. _


	18. Scandalous

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.

* * *

As if reading Tsukasa's mind, Yuri said, "Money matters when it comes to love. Just look at you and Makino. True, you love her but can you actually be with her? No.

"You could have been with her but she's poor. Poor people aren't accepted into our society. Open your eyes, Doumyoji. Money is everything."

"Money is only everything to you. Money can't buy love...I had thought it did but I was wrong," Tsukasa was thinking of the time when he tried to use money to get Tsukushi to be by his side.

"You're wrong about the fact that money can't buy love... I'm rich and I'm your fiancee. **I**can give you the love you need, dear," Yuri went up to Tsukasa.

"But I'll never love you," Tsukasa said in a cold voice.

"Darling, once Makino gets together with Rui, it's over. Not that it's not already over but... She's moved on. She isn't going to be with you anymore. Since you already have such a lovely fiancee as I, she's no match for me and she knows it. Forget about her," Yuri cooed gently.

Tsukasa didn't answer her. He just stared at her angrily, seething. Yuri knew she had won the battle this time... but the war? It's far from over. Love takes time and... for Tsukasa to be able to forget that poor little girl, it's not going to be easy. Yuri smiled evilly and thought up of plans to get Tsukasa to surrender to her.

* * *

"It's really over between them," Yuki said gently as she sat down onto a couch.

"I guess... But I can still tell that they love each other. I mean, they tried so hard to be together but in the end, his mother ruined it all. And that Sada Yuri, she's up to something. I can just feel it," Soujiro said suspiciously.

"Well, isn't it about time you actually figured something out," Akira said playfully.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?"Soujiro didn't know if he should take offense at that or not. He decided to just let it pass.

"Well... anyway, do you think Sada really loves Tsukasa-san?" Shigeru asked seriously.

"Of course not! Have you seen the way she tried to kiss Tsukasa? It didn't look like he really wanted it... But he didn't pull away from her... So does that mean he has some feelings for her?" Soujiro furrowed his brows together. "All this thinking is making my head hurt. Let's go look for some ladies at a bar, Akira."

Yuki's eyes widened. She thought Soujiro had no feelings for her but... Did he actually have to make it so clear? Yuki's heart sank. _I mean, I'm just a poor girl. Why would he like me? He's a playboy and he still has a bit of feelings for Sara._

"Soujiro, this isn't just any normal problem. It's our friend's problem. If Makino and Tsukasa still love each other, don't you think we should do something about it?" Akira rolled his eyes.

"But– Okay fine. You win... and yea, you have a point. Let's all think up of a plan to discourage Sada," Soujiro grumbled.

"I know! We can try to seduce her, like we did with Shigeru," Soujiro smiled.

"It didn't work with Shigeru. Besides, Sada is smarter than Shigeru," Akira groaned.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?!" Shigeru protested, a bit angry.

"But you never know if trying to seduce her would work or not, so why not try it?" Yuki suggested.

* * *

"Hey Yuri-san!" Shigeru said happily when she saw Yuri leaving her mansion.

Yuri's eyes widened in suspicion. She noticed Shigeru was one of Tsukushi's friends so... They must be up to something!

"What do you want, who ever you are?" Yuri demanded.

"I–I need your help," Shigeru stuttered.

"You need my help? What for? Don't you have your friends to help you?" Yuri crossed her arms together.

"But... I can't let them find out or I'll never hear the end of it!" Shigeru cried out.

"Why should I help you?" Yuri asked.

"Why shouldn't you? We're both females and we have needs. Can you go to xMystyc with me?"

"That bar is shady."

"But... It's one of the best bars around. I heard there's a lot of hot guys."

"What are you up to? I am engaged."

"If you don't say anything, I won't say anything."

"Oh! I see them! I see them!"Tsukasa said excitedly.

"You idiot, not so loud!" Soujiro hissed.

"Ah, Yuri. Isn't that guy over there hot?" Shigeru said loudly.

"I guess..." Yuri still think something was up with Shigeru.

A guy in his early 20s walked up to Yuri and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her, which made Yuri shrink back.

"Hey back off! I am engaged already," Yuri said angrily.

"Lady, if you're engaged, what are you doing here? You're wasting my time," With that, the guy got up and left in search of a single lady.

"Why did you do that? He was hot," Shigeru raised her eyebrows.

"He's coming on too strongly... Full of STDs, most likely," Yuri took a sip of beer.

"Drink more, drink more," Shigeru said excitedly. "I mean... It'll make you more relaxed, that's why.

After about an hour, Yuri was drunk and couldn't recognize anyone. It was time for the F3 to strike! Rui was at home, sleeping, of course.

"Hey sexy, you look good tonight," Soujiro went up to Yuri and smiled seductively.

Yuri hiccuped and looked at him. She had no idea who he was, with her being drunk and all.

"For a bitch like you, you're pretty hot," Soujiro leaned closer to Yuri.

"T-thanks," Yuri hiccuped and smiled a bit.

"Baby, you want to have some fun in my hotel room tonight?" Soujiro asked and leaned down to kiss her.

Yuri kissed him back and well– You know what happened. To Soujiro, it was just another lay but... A bit more than that. He carried out his role successfully.

* * *

Tsukasa's turn to finish carrying out the plan.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?!" Tsukasa bursted into Soujiro's hotel room.

Yuri and Soujiro's clothes were strewn out across the room. Akira had called up the reporters to take pictures of the horrible crime... but the reporters had to blur out Soujiro's face and not mention him.

"Wha... What happened to me? Where am I?" Yuri woke up with a killer headache. She gasped when she realized she was naked under her sheets.

"You! You cheated on me! I was going to try to love you but you betrayed me! This engagement isn't going to happen," Tsukasa said angrily and stomped out of the room, being chased by some of the reporters.

Yuri couldn't remember who she had done it with... Until she looked at Soujiro. She gasped and realized that she fell into their trap. She was right– Something **was** going on and she fell for it. She fell for Soujiro's charm under the influence of alcohol.


	19. Leaked

Disclaimer: I don't own HYD.

I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm very sorry for that. I have plenty of schoolwork and... well, I still do.

* * *

After Yuri managed to get away from the reporters and ran home, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuri said.

"How dare you!" the voice on the other end said angrily. "I trusted you to be careful. How could you do something as dirty as being with another man?"

"I... I..." Yuri sputtered.

"I know what you're going to tell me. 'I got drunk.' That's no excuse. You must be on your guard at all times. Now that the news is out, you've put the Doumyoji family to shame. How can you still be Tsukasa's fiancee?" Kaede said coldly.

"You can't! I love him!" Yuri cried out.

"Fix up this mess and we'll see," with that, Kaede hanged up.

"It's all your fault, Makino..." Yuri said angrily as she fumed.

* * *

"That was great, Soujiro," Akira smirked.

Yuki, Tsukushi, Shigeru, Akira and Soujiro were celebrating.

Yuki looked up slowly at Soujiro and asked, "Did you really ..do..it with her?"

Soujiro looked at her and nodded once. Everyone could sense that Yuki felt heartbroken by what Soujiro did. To lighten up the mood, Tsukushi said, "It didn't mean anything to you, did it, Soujiro?"

Soujiro shrugged, "She's just another girl I had sex with. Nothing special."

Akira couldn't help but ask, "Was she good at it?"

"She was great at it," Soujiro replied.

"Maybe I should try her out... Too bad I'm into older women."

"She's probably more wild than your women."

"That's really too bad. I'm not too interested, to tell you the truth."

"Ah well, that's a shame. She has a horrible personality but she's great at pleasuring."

Yuki couldn't stand listening to their conversation anymore and ran out of the room. Tsukushi called after her but decided to give her friend some space. She turned angrily to the two men.

"How could you be so disgusting, talking about Sada Yuri like that? You KNOW Yuki likes you a lot, Soujiro. Can't you be a bit more sensitive and not hurt her like that?" Tsukushi roared.

Soujiro didn't say anything. He knew that Yuki would be hurt and maybe even despise him. That was his plan, however. He has some feelings for Yuki, but he doesn't want to be tied down.

* * *

"Where were you guys at? How could you guys just leave me by myself, huh?" Tsukasa practically yelled at his three friends, Rui, Akira and Soujiro.

"Don't blame me. I was sleeping when you called me over to your house," Rui said sleepily, feeling a bit angry that Tsukasa called him over just so he can be yelled at.

"We were with Tsukushi, Shigeru and Yuki," Akira mumbled, remembering that Tsukasa hated to be left out of any events.

"Tsu-Tsukushi?" Tsukasa stuttered.

"Well that's what he said. Are you going deaf?" Soujiro smirked.

"Any.. Anyway, how could you, Soujiro? Sada was my fiancee," Tsukasa changed the subject.

"In the future, you'd know what I did was good for you."

"You want her to be your wife?"

"No! You're so dense sometimes. If there's a scandal involving her, then your mom would not want her to be part of the Doumyoji family," Soujiro resisted the urge to add 'duh'.

"Oh... SO YOU WERE HELPING ME?" Tsukasa's face lighted up, realizing what Soujiro's intention was.

"Not so loud, you idiot. You want your mom to hear this conversation?" Soujiro scolded.

What they had said wasn't far off from the truth. Yuri was standing outside their door, listening to their conversation. She smirked, knowing she'll have a chance to be Tsukasa's wife again.


	20. Love Blossoms Or does it?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HYD.

**Author's note**: Sorry I've been really busy these past few months. Along with school work and projects, the hay fever season has arrived again and I'm sicker than ever. I'm glad some readers favorited my story since I don't think my story is all that interesting... but thanks. I would appreciate if you would review my story and provide comments on how to improve it though. X.x I really don't know where my story is going to go... Anyway, here's a short update.

* * *

Yuri stood outside the Doumyoji mansion. It was 10:00 AM and she was determined to speak to Tsukasa. She'd been standing out here since 8:00 AM.

"Tsukasa-kun," Yuri purred when she saw Tsukasa.

Tsukasa turned around with a startled face and said, "...S-Sada Yuri? What are you doing here?"

"Why silly, I'm here to apologize for the... the... oh don't make me say it!" Yuri bursted into tears.

"Excuse me?! So you didn't enjoy the time with me? Every girl I've been with always came out satisfied," Soujiro said, pretending to take offense.

"Oh shut up, you! It was all your fault! You seduced me when I was under the influence of alcohol!" Yuri glared at him through the tears in her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Sada. How can I... be with a woman who betrayed me like that?" Tsukasa rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Yea, you know how proud he can get," Akira chimed in mockingly.

"Am not! You're no help at all. Anyway, so are we going to go to Rui's house? This is a waste of my time," Tsukasa said impatiently, glancing at his watch.

"No, no no no no no! Tsukasa-kun, listen to me. I know what I did was wrong but it wasn't even my fault! If your friend had not ... done it, then I'd still be a virgin," Yuri cried, frustrated.

"Oh darling, how can you say that it was not your fault? Was my service to you unsatisfactory? Would you like another round, perhaps?" Soujiro winked.

Yuri stood a step back when Soujiro made movements as if he was going to go towards her. She couldn't help but reveal the truth of what she had heard.

"Oh stop fooling around! I heard what you guys said. The scandal was set up to make me look bad and slutty. Oh , the headlines were certainly amusing. 'Rich Girl Sleeps with Playboy!' and 'Young Yuri hooked to Soujiro! Will she become addicted to sex?!' . How wonderfully great. Tsukasa, was I not nice to you at all? Wait wait... You rejected me because of that foolish poor girl? Tsukasa, I thought your standards were higher than that," Yuri drawled.

"Bitch! Shut up," Tsukasa slapped Yuri. "My liking her is none of your business. Stop being so nosy and go away."

"You–You slapped me? How could you! I'm going to tell your mom!" Yuri started to cry, holding her hand to the spot where Tsukasa slapped her.

Tsukasa, Soujiro, and Akira watched Yuri walk away quickly. Soujiro was smirking, thinking how amusing the scene was. "If only she wasn't such a little bitch, she'd be really appealing," Soujiro thought to himself.

"Oh, now what? Auntie is going to find out," Akira said after a long silence.

"I know!" Soujiro said happily. "Hey, Sada! Tsukasa wants to tell you something!"

Yuri heard Soujiro and she ran back to them. "What is it...?"

"Tsukasa, say it," Soujiro prompted, nudging Tsukasa's arm.

"Idiot! I have nothing to say to you," Tsukasa told Yuri, crossing his arms.

"Do you really? Are you so sure that Auntie would be happy to find out what you guys did to me?" Yuri pouted.

Akira sighed, annoyed. Their plan was flawless, perfect. However, the little bitch somehow found out what they were up to and is threatening to spill. As if Tsukasa understood Akira's sigh, he proposed an idea to Yuri. He asked her if she'd join him for breakfast today. Yuri gasped, not believing her ears, and asked if he could repeat what he just said. Tsukasa grunted and declared that if she's not going to say yes, then just forget about it. Yuri of course, was eager to have a 'date' with Tsukasa. She nodded eagerly.

* * *

"What are you going to eat?" Yuri asked excitedly, sitting across from Tsukasa. Even though Soujiro and Akira tagged along (they sat next to Tsukasa and Yuri), Yuri was still glad that she can finally interact with Tsukasa peacefully.

"I'm going to just drink coffee," Tsukasa said dully. He was beginning to miss Tsukushi and wondered what she's doing right now.

"Ahh, I'll get pancakes, a muffin, and coffee!" Yuri said happily.

The waiter took down their orders quickly, smiling. He wondered why Tsukasa was still hanging out with Yuri when she had just done something really wrong (the scandal).

The food arrived. Yuri knew that Tsukushi would make a big deal over delicious food, so she did that.

"Waaah! This is delicious! So tasty! Yum yum," Yuri said bubbly.

Tsukasa gave her a disgusted look and tell her to stop doing that; it's creepy. Akira and Soujiro knew what Yuri was up to and just laughed. Yuri's excitement over her food was so fake that even Tsukasa can see right through her.

Meanwhile, Tsukushi entered the same restaurant with Rui. As she looked around for a place to sit, she saw Tsukasa with Yuri. Her eyes widened and she gave a little gasp. Rui followed her gaze and gave a small sigh. He lead her over to a table near a window.

"Makino, I need to tell you something," Rui said quietly, about to tell her that the 'scandal' was planned.

"What is it?" Tsukushi said, reading the menu.

"The scandal was–" Rui began.

"I read it in the newspaper. It's not like I'm with Tsukasa anymore. You don't have to bring it up," Tsukushi interrupted quickly.

"No Makin–" Rui tried to begin again.

Once again, Tsukushi cut him off. "Rui, Tsukasa's in the past now. I don't want to care anymore."

"Can you repeat that?" Rui asked, smiling a bit.

"What? That Tsukasa's in the past now?" Tsukushi looked up.

"No, before that," Rui replied.

"Ru–oh," Tsukushi turned red. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that... It just slipped out."

"I wouldn't mind if you would call me Rui instead of Hanazawa," Rui said, smiling.

Tsukushi's face turned red. She didn't know what to say, so she decided to ask Rui what he wants to eat.

"Do you know what I want to do now?" Rui asked mischievously.

"W-what?" Tsukushi stuttered.

In reply, Rui leaned over the table and kissed Tsukushi softly on her lips. At that moment, Tsukasa looked up from his coffee and spotted Tsukushi and Rui. At the sight of them kissing, he grew angry. Soujiro and Akira noticed what was going on and didn't know what to do. To retaliate, Tsukasa did something foolish.

"Yuri!" Tsukasa yelled, standing up.

Yuri looked up from her food. At that point, everyone including the blushing Tsukushi and Rui looked at Tsukasa.

"What's wrong?" Yuri said.

"Stand up," Tsukasa replied.

Yuri stood up, not knowing what Tsukasa was going to do. Tsukasa grabbed Yuri's arm roughly and planted an aggressive kiss on Yuri's mouth. Yuri was surprised but she was not surprised enough to not react. She kissed him back.

Tsukushi's eyes widened. She had told Rui that she no longer cares about Tsukasa but seeing him kiss another woman, she felt... upset. Rui sensed Tsukushi's change of emotions and didn't know what to say. He knew that Tsukushi still harbors feelings for Tsukasa but there was no denying that she likes him (Rui) too.


End file.
